Tray's New Life 4: The Legend Reborn
by william.russell.77995
Summary: Twenty years in the future, in the year 2038. Humanity is being controlled and monitored by Visogaths. Two girls find themselves exploring an old abandoned factory, in the basement of the factory is a computer and on the screen is Trayvon who was sleeping for twenty years. Now he has awakened and is ready to fight against the Visogaths. Tray's fight, will never be over.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Fanfiction I have returned! not with just a new goal but a new book! I hope you're all ready for the fourth and final installment of Tray's New Life Series! Let us dive into this none stop action packed adventure story! this book is picking up after The Ultimate Team 1 &2: WarZones and Final Wars._

 _Cast_

 _?: Nevermind the disclaimer and category.._

 _the author owns everything being written in this book._

 _?: Let the new adventure for Begin!_

 **Chapter 1: The Legend Returns**

The sky is dark, there's a billion or even trillions of stars in the sky. Rocks floats around in the Asteroid belt. Planets, all perfectly lined up in their rows orbits slowly after one another, Eight beautiful planets and One dwarf planet. The sky you're looking at isn't earth's sky but space itself. On Earth in New Haven, Ansonia things surely have changed. buildings were either dirty, burnt or spray painted another color, the colors they used were grey, orange and yellow. The side walk and street were still brown. Light poles were now painted yellow. Trees being taken care of daily and sometimes cut down for more space for malls, theaters, houses or even parking lots. There wasn't any garbage in the streets, Citizens were no where to be seen. Some were either on their way to work escorted by nine feet spider like creatures. It wasn't all spider, just the legs, the top part was mostly metal with a human head and yellowish eyes. They carried guns that were five feet long, six feet wide, and four feet tall. These strange creatures weren't playing any games with the human race. The creatures were known as Visogaths. Visogaths, came from a far of place in space, they wanted earth to be saved of Super Humans. Visogaths, were police officers of the galaxies, they did not wish to harm the human race but whoever helps the Super Humans will be sentenced to death. They came there, twenty years ago and captured the remaining of Earth's Strongest Team ever! This Team used to be called Team Ultimate back in in the year 1,050. Team Ultimate used to be the highest ranking team ever in the Under World Net service. Many Demons looked up to their managers like Demon gods. Their managers were twin brothers, One was named Tom and the other was called Spike. Tom and Spike were nearly the strongest Demons in the Under World aka Hell. There's a total of twelve Teams in Hell, each with their own names, managers and members. In the year 1,250 Team Ultimate were sent to carry out a mission, there's only one-hundred and twenty-five members per team. The mission was to Travel to the purgatory and free Lucifer. They were successful! They managed to find Lucifer, however Lucifer wasn't happy to see mindless Demons coming to rescue him, He ended up killing every last Demon who entered the purgatory. His skin was white like ice, his hair matched that of a red phoenix, his shirt was black and his pants were red, he had a mustache and his eyes were glowing red. Tom and Spike realized they had lost One-hundred and twenty-five members. Their news Anchor had been broadcasting the mission live but soon ended it thus giving regards to their lost ones and Tom and Spike. Because of their failed Mission, Team Ultimate had withdrawn from the ranks and fallen to twelfth place. Seven centuries, had come to pass, Team Ultimate had never reforged again. Tom and Spike watched as other Teams made their way up to first place and all. They knew this wasn't good, without members on their Team, they'd perish into Hell's ashes. Six decades had come to past, They struck a deal with an Angel hybrid, she was half Angel and half Vampire, she was the first Vamgel ever created. They told her "If you partner with us then we can help you with your plans. We know how God is, that's why we rebelled against him with Lucifer. Work with us and I promise you won't ever have to worry about being told what to do again- we'll all be business friends but, you'll need a partner of your own." The girl was light skin with grey eyes and brown hair, she wore all white clothing, her white angel wings were freely standing out behind her as she flapped them a bit. The girl stood at 5'2'.

The girl didn't smile at all, her face remained emotionless as she held a silver blade in her hands, this blade is known as 'The Angel's Blade.' It can kill anything and anyone, only Angels held such a powerful weapon. "That won't be a problem for me. As long as, you do as I say." Tom and Spike realized the girl wasn't keen to Demons. They agreed to her terms, this all happened in 2010. A year later in 2011, the girl stood in heaven. She walked in the station to see cloud couches. Snacks…drinks… a television and a giant portal that was faced on the Under World "Whoa! I guess I have to keep this in check?" She asked myself. Clod the worker before her explained what she had to do "Just choose, if they live, die or life in prison 8" said Clod "Sounds easy enough" She say "It is easy, but I freed a little girl who was very dangerous that's why I'm fired, I failed my lord and he has replaced me. Hopefully you won't make the same mistake as I." he says leaving out "Okay the television is to watch the earth. Hmmm some kid who I can't say he seems nice. Aquarius...8 years old. Uncontrollable power" She was so interested in watching him play with his toys in his room, she forgot that she was still on duty. She let the television play then I went to the giant portal. The underworld watcher it was called. She saw a demon who had big eyes black hair and killed four-hundred and thirty citizens. "Life or death?" they asked me "death she doesn't deserve to live" She told them. Her mind was polluted with setting things straight, later on she freed the girl from Hell's prison and escaped to earth in search of her, she wasn't going to do it alone, she needed a partner and who better to ask than the boy himself. As time went on, She had re-forged Team Ultimate with the help of her two best friends and her boy friend. The four of them were the natural leaders for the team but the boy who once played in his room ruled it with her. Earth's citizens became very familiar with Team Ultimate's victories and what it was they did. Her mind was set, Team Ultimate had been re-branded into something more likable. They called it The Ultimate Team or T.U.T for short. The Ultimate Team had many wars on earth, it wasn't with each other or other Under World Teams but serious threats. Seven years after that, in the year 2018. The Ultimate Team had been arrested, many folks, thought it was for the best and some thought it was going to get worse without their earthly heroes. Now in this year 2038, a new story unfolds.

Chicago Illinois, There was a tall brown building sitting in the center of field, on the inside were four million jail cells, screams, shouts and tortured voices could be heard throughout the building. the walls were all marble black and the floor was silver. The lights were yellowish brown and only six hundred workers, worked there. In a room far down the hall was a black marble table and three chairs. In the first two chairs was a man with blonde hair, brown snake eyes and has dark skin, he wore an yellow hoodie with blue jeans, he stood at 6'4' and he was muscular. The women across from him stood at 5'9' and a half. she wore blue jeans, a pink shirt, brown jacket and black shoes. she was white with long brown honey dew hair and grey eyes, her nose had a little point to it, her chin was a little pointy too, her curves were hidden beneath her clothing. The third party member was a male with blue hair and eyes, he was white with an all black attire on. The first man spoke first "Spike, it's good to see you here." the other man with blue hair nodded his head and replies "It's not a pleasure being here trust me." The man in yellow revealed his name to be Zack. Zack held two yellow envelopes in his hands and slide them to the women and Spike. They opened it and read it carefully. Zack tapped his hands on the desk twice then says "I don't want to be the bad guy any longer than I have to Spike. All I want is for the leader of The Ultimate Team to be brought to justice and locked away with his team for eternity." Spike glanced over to Zack then back to the file while reading it and says "You want me to hand over the rights to my team? What if I don't agree to it?" Zack chuckled coldly "I'll kill the ones I have with us than." The Women quickly sat the file down and looked at Zack saying "You want us to dismiss him as our current leader and replace him with someone else? I won't allow it, the Team's been doing well with him running things." Zack and Spike continued to listen to her. "It be unfair to do this to him. We only change leaders if they d-." Zack interrupted her "Kate, it's been twenty years since your partner even came to earth, made an appearance or anything. It's safe to say, he died in space. Let's change your leader and make sure the citizens know we had him all along." Spike nodded and says "There's only one other person besides you who can run this team. Jefferey is another option." Zack nodded again and says "We'll tell the public Trayvon has died twenty years ago in space and proceed off of this miserable planet." Kate, the women with brown hair had interrupted him "You say he's dead.. I don't think he is."

Over five thousand miles away, New Haven, Ansonia had two teen girls running through the streets to avoid detection by the Visogaths. One girl girl stood at 5'7', she was Caramel with medium brown hair and black eyes, she wore a purple skirt with black leggings, a matching jacket and an orange shirt underneath, her cup size was a C-37. The girl looked to be about eighteen. The other girls was light skin with two long black braids gong down on both side of her arms, she wore a white half top shirt with blue demi booty shorts and black boots. Her eyes were crimson red. her lips were highlight pink, signaling she wore lipstick. She is nineteen years old. The first girl name is Samantha Barkley and the girl behind her is Victoria Rodgers. Samantha and Victoria were hiding behind a car outside of an abandoned factory, the factory had a long black fences surrounding it and none of the Visogaths were guarding the factory at the moment. "Samantha" began Victoria in a medium pitched voice "Are you sure about this?" Samantha kept her eyes locked on the fence, she nodded and replies "Yeah, I am. It's either now or never" Samantha's voice was high pitched. Victoria stayed crouching beside the black suv and replies "Alright then, Let's just hurry before they get back." Samantha took the first step away from the car then did a full on sprint towards the gates, Victoria was close by her heels. Samantha pushed the gate open and barged inside the yard, ran through the front door and to the basement of the factory.

Samantha and Victoria both entered the basement and closed the wooden door back behind them. There's blue carpet spread on the entire basement floor, the walls were black and there weren't any rooms in the basement. Samantha tucked her hair behind her ear and says "It's...spacious" Victoria looked around the basement and nodded in agreement then says "Indeed it is. I wonder what they needed with such a big spacious basement." Samantha's eyes glanced over the walls and her eyes fell on a black computer monitor "I wonder if that thing still works." she began walking over to the computer, Victoria followed after her saying "Probably not." Samantha ran her fingers over the mucky keyboard, she used her right hand to power on the computer. at first there was nothing then it turned on completely. Victoria was about to say something but Samantha spoke first saying "It's already unlocked!" On the computer screen was a room with marble floors and walls, a super computer and a pod with a shadow casting inside. Victoria spoke "It looks like someone's been watching this pod for a while." Samantha nodded.

In the marbleized room, the computer and space pod remained there. There was a table nearby the space pod, the table was circular and greenish blue. The girl opened her eyes with a loud gasp as if reclaiming her breath, she wore an all black attire, black boots, pants, short sleeve shirt with a matching jacket. Her eyes were black as well. The girl blinked a few times and stretched her arms while sitting on the table. She got off the table and walked over to the computer. She noticed the time, date, month and year. and entered a six digit code causing the space pod to let out steam and open. Her eyes went over to the pod and smiled saying "Wake up Trayvon. It's our time."


	2. Chapter 2

_Let's continue this none stop action packed story!_

 _Cast:_

 _Samantha: Besides the category, the author owns everything in this book, including all the characters._

 _Victoria: The saga continues now_

 **Chapter 2: Catch Up**

Jyuubi smiled and waited for the pod to finish opening up. Once it opened fully a boy stepped out of the pod, he stood at 5'11' and a half. his hair had grown into a mini afro and it was nappy due to him being sleep for a long time. He wore orange levi jeans with an gold color long sleeve shirt on and an orange jacket to go with it. His shoes were black jordans , there's a long scratch going through his watch signaling it's cracked. He stretched his arms, legs and blinked a few times trying to focus his vision thus revealing his brown eyes. He looked around the marbelized room a few times, his eyes landed on the women in front of him. Jyuubi stretched her arms out to him then rubbed her face and says "Welcome to the year 2038, Trayvon." Jyuubi walked over to the table she sat on earlier and grabbed his sword, it's blade was a bit dull. "Do you want me to catch you up to speed on what's been happening on earth?" she handed him the sword and he took it. Trayvon slide the sword into it's hoster across his back, then replies "Sure, It'll be interesting to know what's been going on since I've been sleep. Were Kate and the others able to defeat the remaining Visogaths?" Jyuubi clamped her hands together and took two steps away from him then says "Well... to answer your question.. The Ultimate Team weren't able to defeat the Visogaths." Trayvon was about to say something but Jyuubi cut him off. "On top of that.. you're cut off from all of your powers. It must have happened while you were in hyper sleep, all that bundled energy had no where to go so.. it shut down." Trayvon looked at his hands, he opened and closed them a few times. "No flight? Super speed? Invinvibility? Quick healing and others? Why'd you say The Ultimate Team weren't successful at it, you mean our Team right?" Jyuubi shook her head no and says "None, maybe it'll turn back on in the future, in the mean time, I'll try to unblock it myself. As for T.U.T.. I'll explain later." Trayvon looked towards the door then back to Jyuubi and says "Are there any ships we can use to get back to earth?" Jyuubi started walking out the room and led the way back to the war room, the walls and floors were marbelized as well. "There's this one model, it'll break apart during our voyage to earth but don't worry, I'll try create a shield around your body to protect it against the flames." Trayvon walked over to the ship and put his hand on it just as static came through the speakers, two female voices could be heard. "Trayvon? Are you Trayvon?" Jyuubi and Trayvon figured thre must have been cameras around the room. "Yeah, That's me." The voice was crackling through the speakers, "Can you get back to Earth? There's some serious trouble going on down here in Ansonia-No all around the world really." The ship is a gray with light blue neon lights shining as he climbed in it. "The world is in danger? How is that possible? My Team should've been on the case already." Jyuubi vanished as he started the ship, it hovered off the ground just as the windows to the base opened up. "I know this is a shock to you Trayvon but, pl-" the voice stopped talking and crackling was heard before dropping dead.

Jyuubi's voice was heard in his head (That transmission is from one of the old Tut buildings. Hurry, I fear something could happen to those voices we heard.) Trayvon buckled up and pushed the holographic steering wheel forward as it took off with a loud woosh.

On Earth in the factory, Samantha and Victoria were trying to get the computer to turn back on. Victoria kept pushing the power button and asks "What happened? Why'd it just turn off?" Samantha kept pushing in random keybuttons and replies "Honestly I don't know. It's a bit strange." She placed her right hand over her heart, there's this burning sensation feeling she was getting. Victoria heard a thump from the first floor, at first she thought she was imagining things but she heard it again and this time it was louder. "Samantha, listen." Samantha blinked and listened closely, she heard things being knocked over upstairs and says "We got to go, Visogaths are upstairs." Victoria watched as Samantha started walking to the door and says "Wait! We can't go that way, they'll spot us for sure." Samantha stopped walking and walked back to Victoria who was tapping on the walls and says"What are you doing?" the burning sensation seemed to grow even more the closer she got near thge computer. Victoria continued tapping on the walls and replies "This is Tut's old base, surely they had an escape route somewhere, now help me look for it." the noise grew louder and foot steps could be heard coming downstairs to the basement. Samantha gripped her chest more, she walked four steps past the computer and lightly punched the wall, it opened up revealing a blue portal, on the other side of the portal is an resturant called Deny's. Victoria turned around and saw the portal with her own eyes, she looked at Samantha who went through the portal, the portal was closing! Victoria quickly ran through the portal just as it was closing completely. The duo appeared in the alley, the ground was cracked up with garbage cans in the alley and grafitti were all over the walls. Samantha continued holding her chest, Victoria took a look around then turned to her friend and asks "How did you know that portal was there?" She took notice of her holding her chest then adds "Are you okay Samantha?" Samantha nodded and sat down on the ground replying "I didn't know it was there honestly, my chest just started burning really bad so I hit the wall and it revealed the portal. I'm fine but let's get out of here." Samantha extended her hand towards Victoria, she pulled her friend up and they left the alley. They made a left and continued to the park, carefully checking their backs. Samantha sat down on the bench and says "So... how are we going to break the ice to him?" Victoria sat next to her and replies "We can't tell him, they've replaced him with his best friend." Kate's voice could be heard as an echo from all around them "He's just missing in action." a few seconds later a ship crashed right in the center of the baseball field, sand flew everywhere. Samantha and Victoria covered their eyes to protect them from the sand. Visogaths in the nearby area rushed to the crash site, Samantha counted twelve Visogaths all in one area at once.

Victoria nudged Samantha and says "We should run before it's too late." Samantha stood up and rushed to the crashed ship as well, Victoria rolled her eyes "Wait up!" she said running after Samantha. In the dust, one by one Visogaths fell to the ground bleeding out their guts and turning to soil. Samantha continued running to the ship with Victoria close by her heels yelling "Why are we running towards the ship where the Visogaths are?!" Samantha jumped over a log and says "I don't know, I just have a good feeling about this." they stopped running to catch their breath, a dark shadow figure stood there before them hidden by the dust and blood dripping off his sword. Samantha's eyes widened a bit, she found it hard to form words. Victoria saw it too, the figure didn't stand still for long, for he vanished.

Trayvon stood there covered by the dust surrounding him, he was panting lightly while gripping his sword tightly then says "Jyuubi, how many more are there?" Jyuubi materialized infront of him and replies "At this rate maybe four or five, I don't think you can take them all on, your powers may be gone but your still faster then the humna eye." Trayvon put his hand up to her mouth to quiet her down, his eyes darted to two faint figures in the dust. Jyuubi followed his gaze and says "We have to get those two out of here without causing a scene, put your sword away." He did as she instructed and she vanished in thin air. Trayvon made his way to the girls. Samantha stared in awe as he approached them, he nearly tripped over his own foot in the process. She was about to speak when Victoria interurpted her saying "Are you Trayvon Nimakaze? We're the voices you heard on that ship." He blinked and looked at Samantha, she spoke "I'm Samantha and this is Victoria, you can trust us.. so um, let's go to my place where it's safer." Trayvon studied their faces for a second and nodded "Alright but just know if you trick me, I will kill you." his threat sent chills down their spines, it made Samantha blush a bit. Victoria rolled her eyes at his threat and grabbed their arms and ran as fast as she can in the direction of their house. Several minutes later they made it there, the outside of their house were blue, the living room had beige marble floors with white walls throughout the entire house. Samantha wasn't paying much attention to anything around her except for Trayvon who walked inside their house. Victoria snapped her fingers at Samantha and says "Girl, get inside, like now." the duo went in the house as well. Trayvon stood in the center of their living room, he took the liberty to search the house thoroughly and close all their blinds thus lock their doors and windows. Victoria did a fake cough and says "If you're looking for something the nothings here. We won't turn you in." He faced them and says "What do you mean turn me in?" Samantha finally spoke, "They removed you from the leader slot and gave it to Jefferrey Jackson. I'm sorry but you're no longer their leader. You're a wanted fugitive here on earth, if you want my advice, and run away from here as far as you can." Trayvon stared at Samantha almost in a threatning way and says "Run? Is that your solution to the situation here or is it just me? I don't care if I'm a wanted fugitive here on earth, this is my home, everything that's ever happened to me has always been here." Samantha interrupted him "Well you can't go there and be all hero like! That be suicide." Trayvon gave a quick response with her arms crossed. "Well I am a hero so they say, so I can do that." Jyuubi sent a little shock through his body, letting him know she was working on restoring his powers. Victoria's eye twitched the moment he was shocked.

Trayvon then heard a loud ringing sound in his ears that happened only seconds after he mentioned of the word 'Hero', the ringing noise made him hold his head a sinked to his knees in slight pain. Samantha stood there and watched him for a few seconds before asking "Trayvon are you alright?" He shook his head no as he let his ears go and quietly catched his breath. "Is there anything I can do?" He nodded yes and stood up saying "How were you able to find one of our portals and escape the hide-out?" Samantha and Victoria exchaned glances before turning to him, they figured he picked up on the sensation since he wasn't exactly all human. Victoria spoke next "She had a burning feeling in her chest, we don't know why her heart was burning but.. it lead us out of there. I though we were saved by Kate or You." Samantha dusted her shirt off while staring at Trayvon. Trayvon looked at Samantha and asks casually "May I see your chest?" Samantha's eyes widened and blushed darkly as she covered her chest with her arms in front of her before replying "W-What?!" Trayvon blinked and rephrased the question again, he uncrossed his arms and flicked his hand to Samantha "Let me see your chest?" Victoria shook her head with a slight smirk on her face, asks "What kind of perverted hero are you?" Trayvon glanced at Victoria, moving his hands to his sides in a bit of embarassment and says "I'm not a pervert! I just have a feeling that there's something on it." Victoria rolled her eyes, doing a mini spin and says "Riiiight" Samantha continued blush, slowly uncovering her chest and spoke. "Okay.." Victoria looked at her and asks "What?" Samantha blushed darker and replies "I said I'll show him my chest! But no touching." He nodded in agreement not that he had any desire to do such a thing. Samantha slowly pulled her shirt straps down to her hands and pulled her bra down. Her blush was becoming darker and says "T-There g-go ahead and look at them.." Trayvon leaned down towards her breast on her right side and scrolled his eyes on top of her breast, he licked his lips a bit as he fought the urge to suck on them when he saw the Tut tattoo glowing a neon blue whenever he or any other member of tut was nearby. He let out a small sigh and smiled as she re-fixed her clothes and says to them. "No wonder your chest was hurting, you're a freaking guide member for remaining soldiers of tut. Soldier why didn't you make me aware of this?"

Victoria put her hands up in disbelief and says "Wait slow down there buddy, she isn't a guide member of Tut, I'm pretty sure she would be dead by now." Samantha looked at Victoria with widened eyes but didn't say anything. Trayvon poked Samantha's arm and says "Well true but she isn't a member of Tut officially, just a mere guide to help lost ones find their way back. That's why her chest burned, I told her to escape." Victoria walked around the room a few times thinking with her arms crossed and her eyes focused on the floor. Samantha's eyes darted left and right before landing on him again and says "How will you move out in public without being noticed?" Victoria snapped out of her thoughts as she stood three feet away from them, then chirped in and says "The Ultimate Team has been relocated to the town where it all began. Do you have any idea what they mean by that?" Trayvon scratched the back of his head as he was thinking about what they were saying,when he got an idea he cleared his throat and says "I have a solution to that. They we're moved to Chicago? Swell." Samantha sat on the couch since her legs were tired, she crossed them in a girly like fashion and says. "How do you go about moving around?" "I already have an answer to that" said Trayvon closing his eyes, he began clapping his hands four times, there was complete darkness then the lights turned on revealing a figure who was 5'7' with medium length brown hair and eyes, their skin was caramel, her chest size is a size c-49. Her voice is medium pitched and sweet, she wore a gold skirt with red shirt. They both stared in awe at the new figure. "Who are you?" asked Samantha standing up off the couch as the girl slowly stopped glowing, "Trayvon still?" she finished. The new girl shook her head to them, she flashed a cheesy smile with her pearl white teeth and replies "My name is Tralina Nimakaze. Age Ex-Member of Tut." Victoria smirked when she heard him say Ex- member of tut. She knew Tralina had something big planned out and says "Welcome to earth Tralina."

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here!**

 **Cast**

 **Samantha: The author owns everything in this story and nevermind the category**

 **Victoria: The story starts now!**

 **Chapter 3: Let's Take This Out For a Spin**

Samantha walked circles around Talina three times, she was idoling her thoroughly. Victoria too eyed the girl before them a few times. Tralina stared back at the two and sighed softly and ran her hands through her hair. She looked down to her chest where her 'T' shaped chain remained the same as before, she shifted her legs twice before looking at them asking "Are you two going to stand there all day checking me out or are we going to try this out?" Victoria walked over to the book shelf and stood there, she flicked her wrist at her a few times before asking "I just have a question, do you have a dick or a vagina?" Tralina blinked twice, she played with her hair a little bit and then says "I am a girl, so it's only natural if i have a vagina right?" Samantha placed her hand on her chest, she was trying to figure a few things out. Tralina shifted her legs a few times more while saying "Let's try to go outside and see if this disguise works." Samantha walked towards the front door with Victoria and Tralina close on her heels, they walked downstairs and went out the gate. Victoria made a right with them close by her. They walked down the street to the corner store, along the way they passed rows of houses with different colors on them, some were red and black houses, others were brown brick houses, there weren't many kids outside playing today. Samantha saw three girls jumping rope, two held on the ropes and swung them while the other girl jumped.

Victoria noticed four boys playing a two on two basketball game. One boy stood at 5'7', he was caramel with brown spiky hair and skin, his eyes were hazel and he wore red gym shorts with a black shirt representing the Chicago Bulls, another boy wore the same thing except he had on a Lakers hat. The other two boys were wearing white gym shorts and a gold shirt representing the Golden Stat, one of the boys wore a Magics hat. "Brian check the ball!" said the boy in the Chicago Bulls uniform. Brian, the boy who had on the Lakers hat nodded and replies. "Yeah, I got it." Brian was caucasian with blue eyes and black hair, he was a bit ripped. Brian grabbed the blue basketball and stepped in the grass reprensenting the check up line. Brian gave a friendly nod towards the boy with the Magics hat on and says "John, come get these works." John cocked his hat backwards and walked up to the check up line, he looked back to his partner and says "Randy look alive." Randy looked over to the boy in the Bulls uniform and says "Zane, I'm on that ass!" Zane laughed lightly as John guarded him saying "Randy, are you sure you can keep up with me? I hate to hurt you bud." Zane had an accent to his mono tone voice, he sounded country, Randy's accent was more hispanic since he was hispanic. John's accent sounded philipine and Brain's accent sounded like the United Kingdom's speech.

Samantha walked by Tralina's side while watching the teens play ball, she admited how fun it looked but honestly it did seem a little bit far fetched. She turned her attention to Victoria and says "Victoria, how are we going to prove that he's fully a girl exactly?" Vctoria ran her fingers along the gate beside her as she walked, her red eyes flashed in the light an she replies "Well take him to Victoria's secret, She needs panties and bras doesn't she?" Tralina blushed lightly at the thought as they walked and says "U-Um honestly I don't need any bras or panties." She kept staring straight ahead, down from them was Victoria's Secret, she blushed a second time. Samantha shook her head no and replies "Girls needs panties and bras you know, you can't be free bawlig out here." They stopped at the corner and crossed the street to Victoria's Secret, they went inside the store, their walls were pink and beige, to their left were socks, behind that were rows of shorts, to their right were rows of shirts and underwear. Samantha followed Victoria towards the underwear and Tralina followed behind them closely. Samantha looked at all the panties and bras they passed and asks "Do you even know what size panties and bras you wear Tralina?" Tralina tapped her chin and says while raising her shirt up and adds "I wear this size." Victoria glanced around as did a few other women in the store, she quickly pulled Tralina's shirt down with a nervous laughter and asks "What do you think you're doing?!" Tralina blinked twice then looked at Victoria cluelessly and replies "I'm trying to show you girls my bra size." Samantha sighs and replies "You don't do that by flashing us your chest!" Tralina laughed awkwardly at herself as she nodded and replies "Oh." Victoria looked at her, just as the women in the store went back to doing their own thing and says "Tralina, you're not supposed to flash anyone you're chest. It's like a very important part you would want to hide from boys. Got it?" Tralina nodded her head and replied. "Understood."

Samantha pointed over to a changing room and says "Go in there and check your sizes then tell us, we'll bring you what you need." Tralina shrugged her shoulders lazily and walked in the direction of the changing room, she knocked three times before entering thus closing the door behind her. Victoria walked through an aisle of bras, all with different colors and sizes, Samantha raised her eyebrow curiously to her friend as she pulled out a bra with orange and gold flames on them. Samantha tilted her head and pointed to Victoria and the rake as if saying 'Put it down'. Tralina's voice could be heard coming from her changing room, "I'm a size C-49 in bras and a size four in panties." Samantha gave a thumbs up even if she couldn't see it and says "Good to know. We have the perfect outfit for you to try out." Victoria raised up matching panties to the gold an orange bra in the correct size and says "Here, she'll love this. It matches her clothes." She handed the underwear to Samantha, Samantha grabbed them and walked over to Tralina's changing room and placed them on the door. Tralina grabbed them and quickly put them on saying "They fit! Awesome, they're so comfy. It's like sitting on a cloud!" Samantha found an empty bag in one of the aisles then picked it up. she qucikly made her way back to the changing room area and slid the black bag in there and says in a whisper. "Put your boxers in here." Tralina did as she was told and gave the bag back. She tapped her chin and looked underneath the changing room next to her and saw a long gold dress that stopped a little above her knees with orange leggings and black boots. She grabbed them quickly and put them on, the girl in the other room wans't sure where her clothes went. Her gold dress sparkled in the light a bit and her leggings glowed a bit. Tralina was pleased with herself and walked out the changing room then continued out the door, of course Victoria paid for them.

The Trio left Victoria's Secret pleased with what they found and went into the next store across the street which is a Nail Shop. Tralina pouted softly as the lady continued panting her finger nails a burning sunset color. Samantha and Victoria sat in chairs while waiting for her to finish. Tralina tapped her boots on the floor as her ear were turning red and says "Yuck, I always hated the smell of Nail Shops, they make me noxious." Samantha was on her phone trying to catch up on the latest feed of what was happening in Chicago and asks "Well we girls have to look pretty now don't we?" Tralina shook her head no and put her hands in the dryer and says "Don't you smell it? Ewl smells like feet." Victoria was trimming her nails down some then glanced at her and back to her nails saying "Be reatful we're helping you." Tralina let out a loud sigh of boredom, she tapped her feet on the floor more. Samantha scrolled her finger upwards on her phone screen and says "Tralina, don't worry about it, these girls are the come here all the time." Tralina looked back to her and says in a bit of a higher tone voice. "There's more to worry about you know! like my dignity!" The lady eyes turned neon blue since Tralina wasn't looking and stuck her tongue out, it was long and wormy. She krept her tongue towards Tralina's neck but Tralina sensed it and quickly turned around just as she reverted to her original self. Tralina pouted more and says to her. "How much longer of this do I have to take?" She flashed a fake smile towards Tralina, she was really hoping to have a good meal with this one and replies. "You're already done." Tralina caught on to her smile, she leaned towards her and narrowed her eyes with a straight face, her eyes went cold, as she spoke and gave a fake smile back and saying "Good, now listen here you bitch." Victoria and Samantha quickly looked at Tralina in surprise, they weren't really expecting her to change her mood so quickly. "If you did a bad job on my nails I swear I'm going to come back here and personally beat your ass-" she was interrupted by Jyuubi in her head, sending a heavy zap through her body to hush her up. The zap felt rather pleasurable and it calmed her down a lot. (Tralina! You can't fight in this form, you're speed will be noticed!) Tralina looked around the shop to see everyone was looking at her, she looked back to the lady and says "Ow... you hurt my nails lady.." The worker watched as Tralina pretended to cry and run out the shop. Samantha ran out after her, Victoria looked at the lady and says "You need to learn more about customer service. And sorry about that." she ran out after her friends.

The sun had went down, the moon shined brightly and the wind was a bit chiily. Tralina had lead, Samantha and Victoria into an alley as she continued running. Samantha was gaining on Tralina's tail. Samantha reached her right arm forth and gently pushed her, Tralina stumbled forward and dived to the ground, she fell on her arms and laid there for a second. Victoria stopped running and started panting heavily, Samantha was evenly panting and tired. Victoria stood up and wipes the sweat from her forehead and says "Nice job, I hope she isn't hurt." Samantha sat down on the ground still panting and says "Well... a guider needs to stop her somehow." They stopped talking when they heard rustling in the alley, they looked around and twelve men and four teens popped out of nowhere saying "Well, well, well. Look what we have here, three cute girls, running through alleys tiredly." The men walked towards them and began surrounding them. Victoria stood up quickly and says "Get real! We girls can go through alleys if we want too!" Samantha saw what was happening and gently pushed Tralina, she just noticed her gold dress had long gold sleeves to hide her arms up to her hands. One of the men were short and buff, he had gray hair and black eyes with blue jeans and a white shirt on. He was thirty three years old and his name is Koji Santana. Samantha continued shaking Tralina who wasn't moving but she was breathing. The men grabbed the two girls away from Tralina who was laying on the ground still unconcious. They held their arms above their heads exposing their breast curves. Koji Laughed and says "We hit the jackpot! their boobies are huge!" Koji made grabbing motions with his hands while approaching the girls but stopped "Sure their big and cute but, I want to test this out on your sleeping friend." Victoria's eyes widened she wondered if Tralina would kill these guys or just knock them out. Samantha struggled and wiggled in their grips saying "No! Please don't touch her!" Koji ignored her pleas and bent down next to the sleeping Tralina. Koji smirked saying "Aww, she's hot." he rubbed her thighs with his hands, she laid there and gasped in her sleep before jolting upwards. Koji smirked more and pinned Tralina to the ground and says "Not yet cutie!" His hands wondered to her breast, Tralina closed her eyes for a second and as soon as he touched her breast, her eyes shot open and she threw Koji off of her. Victoria saw this and says "Tralina run! Forget about us! Just go!" Samantha knew what was going to happen and surely she couldn't let Tralina get raped with them. Tralina paid them no attention as Koji got up from a pile of garbage cans, Tralina giggled and says "Aww, Koji, what's wrong? You couldn't pin me could you?" Koji smirked then dusted himself off and says "Girly, I'm going to rape the shit out of you and when I'm through you can suck my cock as a token of gratitude." Tralina made a disgusted face and looked around and counted out how many there were.

Koji watched carefully as she counted them out and says "Are you thinking about how many guys you're going to fuck or maybe beg not to bang you?" Victoria looked around carefully, she was right. There's too many for Tralina to take on alone. Samantha saw the odds against her, she hated the feeling of being left her but shouts "Run Tralina!" Koji waved his hand for them to hush her, one of the men put his hand over her mouth. Tralina squinted her eyes at him and says "Are you the strongest out of your posy or is there more?" Koji chuckles and says "There's five more who's greater than me." Tralina crossed her arms and flicked her wrist and says "Great, where are they?" Koji raised his hand up. Five men came from behind him. The first man is dark skinned with white eyes and silver hair, he wore brown jeans, he was shirtless with a red tattoo on his abs. He stood at 6'7', he was thirty nine years old. The second man stood at 6'5', he was buff, he wore black jeans with the same tattoo, his eyes was blue and he too was shirtless and he was light skinned. the third and fourth men were twins, they looked about twenty eight years old with brownish blonde hair, yellow eyes, they stood at 6'3', they were red bones. The fifth and final man wore a black suit, he was light caramel with silver hair and grey eyes, he stood at 6'11'. Koji chuckles and says "Meet my friends, their names is Saven Bronx, Brick Baxton, Seraph Johnson, Forgans Johnson and Yumi Beans." Tralina did a short spin and says "Strong indeed, Tell you what. Tell your boys to let me girls go and we'll fight. If you win I'll gladly let you all fuck me." Koji, Saven, Seraph, Forgans and Yumi all nodded their heads in agreement. Seraph raised his hand as the men released the girls. Samantha and Victoria ran towards her side. Samantha hugged her tightly and says "You don't know what these man are capable of!" Samantha looked around at the now twenty men surrounding them and says "L-Let's just run." Tralina didn't return the hug, she gently moved Victoria aside with a bit of force. Seraph stepped foward saying "I'll fight you fair and square. You're girls will be safe. What do you want if you win?" Tralina gently pushed Samantha towards Victoria who caught her. Tralina shrugged her shoulders "To be honest, I just want information out of you." Seraph laughed in a sadistic way and says "What if I ask those other men to tire you out for me?" Tralina blinked, she sighed deeply, snapped her fingers and looked behind her to the group of men who were laying on the grounded injured. She smiled and turned around to Seraph and says "They're already down." Seraph's eyes widened at this. He watched her the whole time, she never moved an inch, all she ddi was snap her fingers. Suddenly he didn't feel to good about this but didn't back down.

Seraph looked at her and says "Well..bring it on." Tralina decided to make sport of the other four, all could be heard were the men falling to their knees. Seraph and Koji were now the last men standing. Koji's blood went cold, sweat fell down his forehead. Seraph too felt the threatning chills. Koji spoke and says "Oh come on! She's either that fast or we're that slow." Seraph looked at her and says "Well..bring it on." Tralina decided to make sport of the other four, all could be heard were the men falling to their knees. Seraph and Koji were now the last men standing. Koji's blood went cold, sweat fell down his forehead. Seraph too felt the threatening chills. Koji spoke and says "Oh come on! She's either that fast or we're just hallucinating!" Seraph looked at Koji and says "Fall back. We'll get them another day." Koji gritted his teeth then turned and ran away with Seraph. Tralina turned to the girls and smiled saying "How's that for a test run?" Victoria picked herself up off the ground saying "Dang girl, you sure got the moves!" she swung at the air like a professional boxer. Tralina giggled. Samantha got up next and says "We have to get back home now." She started walking in the direction of the house, Victoria followed her. Tralina was last to walk after them, there was a blue flash coming from her, Samantha and Victoria turned around and saw Trayvon standing there in his same clothes he had on from space. He checked himself out and says "I'm glad to be me again." Samantha and Victoria laughed as they took a shortcut home. Once inside they all went to go take showers, eat dinner and finally fell asleep. Trayvon's room had beige walls with brown carpet, the only thing in his room was a box television and the night stand it sat on. He didn't complain about it, it was the best he could do until he was at full power. Jyuubi materialized next to him as he slept and says "Tralina Nimakaze huh? Not bad kid." she vanished back inside him as he stirred in his sleep. The world will not be prepared for what's to come.

 **To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, let'sc ontinue this adventerous story!

Cast:

Samantha: Finally! after so long, we have returned with the fourth chapter!

Victoria: The author owns everything in this book except for the category.

Tray: The story starts now.

Chapter 4: Always Have A Back-up Plan

New Heaven, Ansonia. The sky had gotten dark out signaling it was sunset now. Citizens were roaming freely and minding their own business as robots followed behind them cautiously. The road is still at it's usual color as always. Three girls were standing on the corner of the block leading to four or eighteen rows of abandoned houses. Samantha looked around a bit cautiously while making sure no-one else is there with them. Victoria raised her left hand to her hair and played with her braids a bit while looking at the abandoned houses and says "This place looks deserted, are you sure were at the right spot Tralina?" Her eyes shifted over to Tralina, the girl in orange and gold clothing stood there staring at the sunset smiling. "I love the sunset, it always makes me feel at peace with the world." Samantha looked up into the sky and saw the sunset then looked over to Tralina and says. "No kidding, maybe that's why you're wearing orange and gold." Victoria laughed a little as she started walking down the street towards the houses. "That might just be it Samantha and we're fools for not noticing it earlier." Tralina checked herself out in her gold dress that fit like a jacket to her. She loved the long sleeves covering her arms and how the skirt stopped above her knees, allowing her orange leggings to show going down the rest of the way until her black boots were there. She also had a gold hood to it too with an diamond orange shape 'T' on the back of her jacket. "Is that so huh?" said Tralina making eye contact with Samantha then looked over at Victoria and shouts "Wait!" Victoria instantly stopped in her tracks then turned around to Tralina and Samantha and says "What? Why did you want me to wait?" Samantha shrugged her shoulders then looked at Tralina as she walked towards Victoria's side. Tralina brought both of her hands up in front of her chest and made two fists saying "We can't just walk up to those houses! What if a Visogath is inside?" Victoria gave a small sigh as she ruffled her hair a bith before exchanging looks with Samantha. Victoria crossed her right leg in front of her left leg and says "We don't really know if they're in there though. I can see why your being hesistant."

Tralina walked over to Victoria and Samantha with a stern look on her face, and she said "Listen, if things start to get hot in there, I want you two to get away from here. run as fast as you can." Samantha nodded her head while saying "Understood Tralina." Victoria shot Samantha an puzzling look before agreeing with her. The trio started making their way to the first house. The house was about two stories tall. the outside was painted beige with a brown porch and steps. The address had been knocked off the door. Victoria reached in her left pocket and pulled out a pack of double mint bubble gum, she pulled one piece out than opened it and put it in her mouth as she chewed it. She put the rest of her gum away and blew a small bubble that popped before saying "This is it huh? Well we might as well go inside." Samantha hung her head down for a moment before lifting it back up, she walked upstairs with Tralina close by her. She knocked twice on it before pushing it open. "Hmm.." she said as she went inside, she noticed it wasn't really big. The living room had wooden floors with white dirty walls. Victoria walked in after them and took a look around. Tralina stretched her arms outwards saying "It's empty, I don't sense anything in here nor do I sense anything I'm looking for here but we can still look around for fun." Samantha turned her attention away from Tralina for a second and towards the kitchen. She said "Sure, but maybe we should just go now. There's nothing here for us." she looked back to Tralina who was tracing her fingers along the walls. Samantha raised her eyebrow curiously and asks "What are you doing, Tralina?" Tralina stopped tracing the walls and dusted her hands off before facing Samantha, and says "Nothing, I was just bored so, I thought maybe I could find something to do too." Tralina blinked twice before hanging her head for a second. Samantha looked a bit worried for her friend, she placed her left hand on her right shoulder and says "Tralina, are you okay?" Tralina raised her head and smiled. This smile seemed different, from her other facial expressions. Tralina gently removed Samantha's hand off her shoulder and replies "I'm fine, come on, let's go find Victoria." Samantha gave a short nod as she walked to the staircase in the dining room and shouts "Victoria, we're leaving!" There was the sound of paper being ripped apart than foot steps came running down to Samantha and Tralina, they saw it was Victoria and she was holding an letter in her hand.

Tralina clampsed her hands together as she did a mini spin on her heels saying "Is that for me?" she said it very cheery and giggled before extending her hand out to Victoria. Victoria blinked and handed the letter to Tralina and says "How'd you know it was for you girl?" Tralina unfolded the letter and was about to read it before saying "My team always finds a way to contact me. This letter has got to be a clue." Tralina's brown eyes met with Victoria's red eyes for a moment before she started reading the letter "Dear Trayvon, If you come back and we're not here, don't worry, we chose this course of action as a team and we will deal with the consequences. P.s Taffy and Laffy." Tralina sighed as she balled up the letter and tossed it on the floor. Samantha picked up the paper ball herself. Victoria waved her hands in a circle a few times "Wait.. they want to stay captured? What a shame." Tralina didn't say anything, she gave Victoria a blank expression look. Samantha unballed the paper ball and read it to herself, when she finished reading it she sighed as well and threw it down. Tralina opened her right hand and closed her eyes just as her sword appeared in her hand. It's handle was gold and the blade was silver yet her necklace remained raised her eye curiously and asks "What are you doing girl? Put that thing away!" Samantha looked over at Tralina and says "Hey, put that away before someone sees it!" Tralina opened her eyes just as her sword dissappeared. Samantha poked Tralina's cheek and asks "What were you trying to do?" Tralina smiled sweetly and shook her head no and says "Nothing, hey girls. Do either of you know how to use a gun?" Victoria nlinked twice and replies "Do we know how to use an gun? No, why?" Samantha also wondered the same question as Victoria. Tralina giggled and waved her hand in a dismissing manner before answering them. " No reason, I was just asking, we always gotta have a back up plan right?" Samantha ran her hand through her own hair and says uncertainly "Yeah? I guess so."

Tralina giggled more and tapped their shoulders saying "Good, now let's get going before we attract some unwanted attention." Samantha nodded and pointed to the front door and says "Let's go girls." she started walking to the front door with Victoria and Tralina close behind her. The trio got away from the houses easily without drawing any attention to them at all. Samantha led them back to their house, the three girls sat down on the couch in the living room talking. Victoria shook her head no and says "Tralina, we know how to fight but we're not like as good as your friends are at fighting." Samantha chirped in and says "Right, our way of fighting is sort of boring and a bit slow paced. Are you sure you can help us become better fighters?" Tralina tapped her left index finger against her chin and says "No, not really but I know someone who can." Samanatha tapped her feet on the ground a few times and asks "Who is it?" Victoria was very interested in this. She crossed her legs and paid close attention to Tralina's following words. "His name is Trayvon Nimakaze but he won't be here until a few more hours from now. I suppose I can try and force him out here." Samantha and Victoria exchanged looks with one another and says "Force him out? Tralina your acting like he's a completely different person from you or something." said Samantha. Victoria yawned a bit and says "Exactly, in case you forgot but you and Trayvon are the same person girl." Tralina giggled for a bit and laughed "Of course we are. I'm just saying that." Tralina looked over at the clock and the time said '7:35pm'.

Samantha yawned a but but she didn't start drifting off to sleep. She got up off the couch and started walking to the bathroom saying "I'm going to take a shower than turn in early girls. Is that okay?" Victoria shook her head in a small circle while saying "Yeeess. You can do whatever you please girl, don't worry, we won't do anything bad." Tralina didn't say anything until she heard the bathroom door close and soon after she heard water running. Victoria looked at Tralina as she played with her feet by crossing and uncrossing them multiple times. "Soo.." said Victoria in a bored manner "What are we going to do?" Tralina bent over a bit and grabbed the remote controller off the small table in front of them and says. "You can watch television for a while. I gotta do something." she turned on the television and turned to twenty four hours to hell and back. Victoria slumped down in the couch and replies "Are you going to tell me where you're going or not?" Tralina was silent for a while. "Tralina..?" Victoria looked over at her friend and saw she was fast asleep. Victoria smiled a light smile at her and says lowly "You're always trying to have back up plans Trayvon. Maybe that's why they didn't fear being captured." Tralina stirred in her sleep a bit. Samantha continued showering in the bathroom while singing a song to herself in a mono tone. She guided the soapy towel down her arms then down her legs and up to her chest. twenty minutes had passed and Samantha had emerged from the bathroom wearing her pajamas."Hey Victoria, are you girls still here?" she slowly made her way to the living room just as Victoria was walking to her smiling "Of course we're still here. I'm going to go take a shower now and Tralina is sleeping on the couch." Samantha moved to her right side to let Victoria pass her. She walked to the living room and sat down on the couch in the exac same spot Victoria were sitting in not too long ago.

Samantha looked at the television just as she heard the shower running in the bathroom. "Hmm.." she hummed to herself while looking over at Tralina's phone that was on the charger but her phone screen had been unlocked. Her eyes darted over to Tralina's sleeping form and back to her phone she reached for it and grabbed it. "This is so wrong.." Samantha didn't have any doubts that Tralina were the leader of The Ultimate Team but she just wanted a little more proof than magic shows such as turning into a girl and some kind of super speed. For all she knows this could be an enemy who might kill them sooner or later. "Okay, Okay Samantha, get a grip. I'll just scroll through a few photos." She went to google photos and saw a total of seventeen thousand pictures loading up. "Whoa.. so many pictures in one phone. How can she still have space available?" She clicked on a picture from 2015. There's a small group with four friends in it. One was a tall light skin boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore blue jeans and a grey shirt. He was holding hands with a light skin girl who was a bit shorter than he was. She had long honey dew hair with grey eyes. Her face wasn't really long it was that of a seventeen years old. She wore a pink shirt with a black jacket and black jeans. There was another girl who resembled the first girl. The difference was she had black hair and green eyes. her out fit was mostly purple and black. Lastly there was another boy who was just as tall as the first. He was black with dark brown eyes and a mini afro, he wore light blue jeans with a black shirt and a black jacket as well. He had a T shaped chain around his neck and he looked about seventeen as well. She noticed his chain was Silver and not Bronze like Tralina's. "The first guy must be Jefferrey and the girl holding his hand has to be Kate and that other girl is.. her sister? And this boy.. this is Trayvon Nimakaze.. his chain is silver..so..why is Tralina's necklace silver?" Samantha closed google photos and sat Tralina's phone back on the charger. Jyuubi had materialized in her spirit form next to the sleeping Tralina. In spirit form only Trayvon could see and hear her.

Jyuubi looked at Tralina's necklace and says "That's a good question Samantha. Why did his chain turn Bronze after all these years..?" Jyuubi bent down next to Tralina and says "You're something else you know that? I just wanted you to know that." Jyuubi dematerialized back inside Tralina. Tralina saw nothing but darkness as she slept. "...mmm.." She moaned a bit in her sleep before a light came flooding in the darkness making it a bit lighter. "Where is that light coming from..?" she said to herself. Tralina turned to her right and saw another version of herself except this one was covered in a blue and white power. Her skin was blue and her eyes were pure glowing white and her outing around her head, arms and toes had a white glow to it as well. You could see a light dark shadow beneath the blue. "What.. is that..?" Tralina stared at this form for quite sometime before it turned to a golden color with the same white energy as before in the same place. "It's gold now? What kind of-" Tralina stopped talking when the gold form glowed even brighter and soon after another person showed up. Tralina looked past this golden form being and saw a man. He was six feet tall and wore similar colors to her clothing as her and he too had the T shaped chain and his was Bronze. Tralina smiled softly when she realized who it was. Tralina's golden form disappeared and the room turned into a grass field with an aple tree and a burning sunset in the sky. The boy sat under the apple tree holding a notebook while writing with his left hand with a pen. Tralina stood about forty three feet away from the man. She walked over towards him and says "Excuse me, are you Trayvon Nimakaze?" Trayvon stopped writing in his notebook and looked up at the beautiful girl before him and smiled. Yes, I am. I'm guessing your Tralina Nimakaze. you strayed away from my control and started becoming your own person I see." Tralina laughed awkwardly before sitting down next to him. "Sorry about that" she began "I just wasn't digging how so ungirly b ut I want to thank you for making this form my main form." Trayvon sat his notebook down on his lap, he put the pen down as well and says "What can I say, I just had a feeling this would have worked. concidering we're the same person." Tralina nodded and played with her Bronze T shaped necklace. She caught a glimpse of Trayvon's T shaped Bronze chain and asks "Why do we have these chains and necklaces for anyways?" Trayvon laughed a bit and gently picked his up in his hands. "Well Tralina, this chain is just important to me. I didn't want to have to take it off or anything so.. this was my conclusion." Tralina rested her head on Trayvon's shoulder, she yawned and says "That's nice. In a way we're like brother and sister. Siblings." Trayvon patted her hair gently and smiled a bit. "Maybe we are. Maybe we aren't. What's important is saving the team." Tralina started closing her eyes more as he talked. Trayvon saw this and sat still for her. He started glowing with a white light and within a flash he opened his eyes just as he sat up on the couch in the living room.

Samantha had uncovered her eyes just as she saw Trayvon sitting up and stretching his arms ariund several times. "This feels nice." Samantha kept watching him as he stretched his arms and stood up. Trayvon felt her eyes on him and asks "What's with the glare down?" Samantha licked her lips a bit and replies "Trayvon Nimakaze's chain is Silver.. but yours is Bronze.. why is that?" Trayvon blinked twice and replies "I wished I could tell you why my chain just suddenly turned Bronze on me. Maybe it's got something to do with being trapped in space." Samantha looked away from him not really wanting to disbelieve him but she just couldn't say he was lying. His speed and that sword made it all too clear who he was. Samantha's eyes darted around the room and she sighed a ittle before speaking. "Okay, I believe you. but, shouldn't we be making our move to Chicago or taking down the Visogaths to free the earth or something?" Trayvon stretched his arms a bit more. Victoria submerged from the bathroom a few moments later and she too was wearing pajamas. Trayvon shrugged his shoulders and says "I'll need to scout the rest of New Heaven, Ansonia before I start making my move. When I do that everything else will just be much more easier for me." Victoria walked closed while dryung her hair with a drying towel and says "Take us with you. We crave adventures and this one might just be what we're looking for." Samantha nodded her head in agreement and says "Victoria's right, we do like adventures. Please let us come with you? We promise not to be a burden on you, Trayvon." Trayvon crossed his arms and thought on it for a while before giving them an answer "Alright, fine. I'll take you two with me to Chicago but after I free my team you guys won't be allowed to contact me or my team though." Samantha bit her lower lip, she knew The Ultimate Team wasn't a drem team but this would mean saying good bye to him as well. Victoria gave a short nod before heading off to bed with Samantha going to her own room as well. Jyuubi materialized next to him and says "Are you sure bringing them is a good idea? What if they get K.I.A?" Trayvon smiled at her and replies "That won't happen. Not on my watch." Jyuubi crossed her arms and shot him a scolding look and says "Let's just get the recon done kid." Trayvon walked out the front door thus locking it back behind him. He tapped his feet on the ground and started walking out the yard with Jyuubi close by him.


	5. Chapter 5

**The fifth chapter is underway!**

Characters:

Trayvon: I hope you're ready for the next adventure.

Tralina: Nevermind the category, the author owns everything in this book even the characters!

Trayvon and Tralina: The story starts now!

 **Chapter 5: Freeing Ansonia part 1! Enter Mojo Koko!**

It was dark out still. Street lights were on, all the civillans were inside their homes sleeping throughout the night. The only thing that were out at this time of night were Visogaths patrolling the area and Trayvon Nimakaze, he was scouting the area out at night with his sword on his back and his bronze T shaped chain dangling in front of his chest. Visogaths were in the center of town, there were only fifty of them. They're all facing a figure that was completely covered in a brown robe. Trayvon was standing on a roof looking down at the Visogaths, he hated their pure alien forms and he hated their leader Mark even more. Jyuubi appeared next to him in her solid form. She wore black leggings and a black jacket with black leather boots and her long black hair. Jyuubi peered off the building with him. "The Visogaths are all gathering here for some alien meeting." said Jyuubi. Trayvon pointed with his left hand at the figure in the brown robe "I bet that person is behind all this. Run the skeptics, do we have a chance in defeating all of them without sounding the rest of the Visogath around the world?" said Trayvon licking his lips. Jyuubi's eyes flashed light green for a moment, she stared at the crowd "That would be a twelve percent chance in defeating them without sounding the rest of the Visogath. In the current condition you're in, they could obviously kill you." said Jyuubi as her eyes returned back to their black color. Trayvon sat down on the edge of the roof top while listening to her. "Twelve percent huh? That's a bit too pricey to pay. I mean, I don't mind doing it but what if everything goes down hill?" Jyuubi froze for a second before tunring to her host. "Trayvon, don't tell me you're afraid of getting hurt are you?" She smirked to herself but the idea of him getting seriously hurt did frighten her. Trayvon sighed to himself and shook his head no while giving her an intense stare "It doesn;t frighten me at all Jyuubi, I'm just trying to be careful here." Jyuubi mocked him and laughed "Alrigh, let's get started." Jyuubi vanished in thin air, signaling she returned inside him.

Trayvon peered over the building again while listening to the figure in brown as it started talking. "Greetings my fellow Visogaths" the voice was mature but it sounded like a child's voice but that of a women. "Thank you all for gathering here on this lovely night. I'm here on orders of our leader to congratulate you all on keeping this town on a titght security scale!" A loud cheer from the Visogaths could be heard down below, they waved their arms in the air with their weapons while patting each other's shoulders. The figure removed her robe, she was medium height, she had medium length dark green hair with hazel eyes, she wore green army jeans with a black shirt and matching army jacket. She didn't have a name tag though but she did have two dual glock 45's on each side of her waist and a dagger. "Our leader" she continued "wants us all to be grateful for this. Not only have we kept it a tight ship here but we've also managed to confirm Trayvon Nimakaze's death!" On the roof top Trayvon shook his head no and sighed. Jyuubi who was inside his head spoke to him (It looks like they really think you're dead, kid.) Trayvon gritted his teeth to himself and says lowly "Shut up Jyuubi." The Lady continued talking. "As you all know, I am none other than Mojo Koko, fourth in command of the Visogaths soldiers. Now, I want you all to suit up because we're getting newer armor in the next four hours!" Another cheer came from the Visogaths. Mojo Koko held a cupboard in her hands and raised it up for them to see. "I've counted a total of fifty Visogaths here. Please, stay here until I say you can go." Mojo Koko put the cupboard down and peered out to her fellow Visogaths and smiled a menacing smile to herself, her eyes scanned the crowd carefully. They drifted upwards to a building where she thought she saw someone standing. "Visogaths..." she said lowly in a bit of a panick "B-Be on guard." Mojo Koko wasn't really cut out for battle seeing she was the weakest of the four.

Mojo Koko's eyes drifted back to the building again, she couldn't help but wonder who that was watching them. Surely no other heroes were even free at the time, that and the citizens were frightened of them. 'Wh-What..was that..?' she thought to herself. Mojo Koko turned her attention to her fellow Visogath's Soldiers, she stared out at each amd every last one of them. She wanted to assure them there was nothing to fear. Mojo Koko's menacing smiled faded though and this worried her Soldiers greatly. Trayvon was no longer on top of the building he was in the distance running as fast as he could towards the Visogath's meeting. Jyuubi materialized besides him and ran with him as he held out his sword in his right hand rushing towards them, each second his speed builds but it still wasn't his super speed though. "Are you sure about charging in at them with full force Tray?" she asked him worriedly. Trayvon smiled as he approached them, his sword is held tightly in his right hand with his blade glowing a light blue color. "Don't worry Jyuub, I got this." Jyuubi nodded and stopped running and shouts. "Do it!" Trayvon's right foot hit the ground pretty hard, he stopped in his tracks as time seemed to have slowed down for him once again, his blade went from a light blue color to a pure dark blue, the dark blue energy traces his arms, hands, fingers, legs, feet and his head. His eyes gazed up to the Visogath's meeting and counted out all fifty of them quickly as possible. "Locked on!" He pushed off with his right foot at full force while holding his sword in combat mode, the blue energy surrounded him resembled that of a blue flame as he dashed. Trayvon zoomed to the meeting like an unseen missle. He brought his blade forth to his first victim saying "Let me show you my sword skills, Heavenly Blade Rush!" he struck down his first victim, their blood splashed in the air than froze for five seconds, it acted like a mirror which allowed him to see behind him. Each kill done the same thing as the first kill, so there was no worry for him to watch his back withou really turning around. He started hacking and slashing away, slowly the numbers started falling. Mojo Koko peered out in the back as she saw the first twenty Soldiers fall to the ground, "We're under attack! Spread out and kill the threat!" she yelled loudly. Jyuubi stayed in the distance observing the ongoin battle with Trayvon and the Visogaths. She kept an eye on him while monitoring his speed, it was starting to drop as he faught.

In Jyuubi's combat eyes Trayvon was this all blue figure fighting against thirty red figures, all that started to attack back, some attacks missed and only one managed to make a hit. His speed appeared above his head, he started the fight with twenty five percent of his speed and now he had twenty percent. She raised her left hand to her left ear like a phone and says "Kid, you're cutting it pretty close." Trayvon continued fighting while listening to her voice, it came through to him like he was using a com link. "I know I am but I can't take a risk in slowing down you know." Trayvon managed to cut down another twenty Soldiers while dodging and deflecting attacks. Mojo Koko could only stare as the last ten of her Soldiers managed to surround the threat. "Crush him!" she said loudly, they all jumped in at him with their knives in their hands, the dark blue energy surrounding him faded away. Trayvon got into a stance he had done against his friend in the past. "Well let's try this out for once." Trayvon spinned around in a circle even faster while swinging his sword, an dark green aura traced over his body just as the dark blue energy had done before. His sword had turned to a dark green color as a green sphere surrounded him as he was shouting. "Heavenly Blade Dance!" it looked as if his sword was being swung in multiple places at once. The last fighting Visogath's Soldiers were cut down at the exact same time, Trayvon stopped spinning as their bodies hit the floor. Trayvon panted lightly as he caught his breath, the green sphere had faded away and the dark green energy surrounding him vanished too and his sword once again turned back to it's silver blade color.

Mojo Koko stared at the Man in the center of her meeting, his sword had blood stains on it and his clothes werent torn at all. He stood up straight in the street light and she saw his Bronze T shaped chain dangle in front of him. Mojo Koko continued observing him as she shakingly reached for her guns on her sides 'I..it's him!..Tr..Trayvon!' Trayvon sighed to himself "That isn't going to work on me you know." Mojo Koko froze once he said that. "If you'd ask me, i say just give up, it's better than having to lose your life to me right?" Mojo Koko cleared her throat and spoke "Who are you to tell me to give up verman?!" Trayvon turned to face her while using a cloth he got off the ground to clean his sword off. "Me? I'm Trayvon Nimakaze, the rightful leader of The Ultimate Team and don't you forget it." Mojo Koko tensed up, she quicky grabbed her guns off her waist and started firing at him like crazy. "Die! Die you devil!" shouted Mojo Koko as she fired her guns at him. Trayvon didn't appear to have moved at all, he stood there and looked around him to see she only managed to hit the ground around him. Trayvon raised his right eyebrow at her as layed his sword over his right shoulder and says "You're a bad shooter huh? That's a relief." Mojo Koko dropped her guns to the floor, she reached for her dagger and rushed at him with it. "Shut up!" said Mojo Koko swinging the dagger at him wildly, Trayvon dodged her cuts easily without really trying but he didn't dare slow down so he could get cut. "Well this is getting boring, I expected more of a fight out of you." Trayvon jumped back and cut her right hand off since it held the dagger. Mojo Koko fell to her knees and screamed loudly as blood squirted out onto the ground. She gritted her teeth and cursed him between groans. Trayvon knocked her unconcious as her arm continued shooting out blood.

Trayvon sheathed his sword in it's holdster across his back, he picked up a piece of cloth off the ground in front of him then bent down to Mojo Koko and wrapped her right hand up in the cloth and tied it tightly to stop her from bleeding out. Jyuubi appeared next to him once again in her form and shook her head. "You know, you could have left her here to die right? Stuff like this is what can get you killed kid." Trayvon shrugged his shoulders before checking Mojo Koko's pouch. He pulled out a silver panel card that had a neon blue light to it. He scrolled over on the touch screen and click track package and to his liking the package was falling out the sky and was about to fall right on top of him! Jyuubi instantly flared her energy up and that caused the box to softly land next to them. Trayvon put the panel in his pocket and opened up the box. Inside the box were smaller boxes with a manual on top of them. He closed it back and looked at Jyuubi "How much power do I have left before I run dry?" Jyuubi's eyes flared into combat mode again and she saw he only had eight percent of energy remaining but his health was still at full. "Your health is good but you have eigh percent of energy left, you can only get half way there if you decide to use it on super speed." Tryvon picked up the box and charged the eight percent energy to his feets as he took off running with Jyuubi right beside him. In an alley behind their house were Victoria and Samantha dropped to the ground with torn clothes on their backs as seven men cummed their loads on them. The first man laughed and signaled for his friends and him to go and that they did. Victoria sorely sat up "S-Samantha..." Samantha sat up sorely as well with tears in her eyes, she looked at Victoria and hugged her as tight as she can. Victoria hugged her back as they cried outloud in pain. Trayvon was unaware that his friends were out in the alley at night and somehow gotten raped.

Samantha and Victoria both got off the ground slowly. Samantha's eyes were puffy and red, Victoria's eyes were redder than ususal. The girls went in their house and showered, after that they sat down on the couch thinking about what had just happened to them, time seemed to have rewinded to the events that took place on their side. Samantha had woken up in the middle of the night and went to Tray's room "Trayvon?" his bed was empty, being worried sickly she quickly ran to Victoria's room and woke her. "Mmm.." groaned Victoria in her sleep. "Victoria" she began "Victoria wake up! Tray's missing!" Victoria woke up instantly and rubbed her eyes. "He's what?" asked Victoria sleepily. "Missing!" repeated Samantha "Get up, we have to go find him!" Samantha walked out Victoria's room and continued to her own, she got dressed in blue jeans and a white tank top as she put on her sandals. Victoria changed to a skirt green skirt with black leggings and a white top too. "This is unbeliavble" she said to herself. Samantha came out her room "Are you ready Victoria?" said Samantha loud enough for her to hear. Victoria shouted back "Yeah!" The girls walked outside into the backyard just as they got a message from a girl from their school. 'If you're looking for Trayvon Nimakaze, I know where he is. Meet me in the alley behind your house.' Victoria read the message outloud to Samantha. Samantha bit her lower lip gently and says "Alright, let's meet her. We can't risk her actually having him." Victoria nodded. The duo went in the alley, they waited ten minutes before a girl with green hair and blue eyes appeared with a green dress and long socks. she was light skin. Her name is Isabelle Jordan.

Isabelle sneered at the sights of them. "Victoria, Samantha." They both waved silently not really wanting to lolligag. "Isabelle, you said you saw my cousin Trayvon." said Victoria "Where is he?" Isabelle whistled and seven guys came out from both ends of the ally. "About that..I lied." Victoria and Samantha were about to run but Isabelle blocked their paths as the guys got closer to them, they tore their clothes off them and plumnged their cocks insdie them and begna brutally fucking them. In the living room Samantha and Victoria oth sat in silence just as Trayvon walked in through the front door. Samantha didn't move, she just stayed still as Victoria watched him drag a box inside with him. "Hey guys." He said a bit breathlessly "Why are you guys up?" Victoria was about to speak when she pointed to the box. "What's inside that?" Trayvon opened the box and showed them Visogath armor and weapons. "Just this stuff." Samantha looked at his sword on his back, his blade is covered in blood. "You've been busy.." she said lowly. Victoria looked at him and saw his clothes had a tear on it. "What happened to you?" she asekd. "I was.. in a fight with fifty Visogaths and their commander. I took care of them in Ansonia so.. you guys are fine now." Samantha wanted to smile but she didn't, Trayvon placed his hands on their foreheads knowingly something drastic happened to the girls. He restored their virginities but he couldn't do anything about the memory. Victoria had a feeling he did it because her vagina area wasn't sore as it was before but they still didn't tell him anything. Trayvon opened his mouth a bit before speaking. "If you're coming with me you're gonna need to learn how to use these." He said pulling out two pistols. He placed them on the table in front of them. "And you're definately going to need to learn how to fight." Samantha instantly replied when she heard the word fight "I'm in... I can use the skills." Victoria nodded while rubbing her shoulders "Killing someone is on my side too.." Trayvon nodded at the two. "We'll begin tomrrow."

 **That ends chapter 5! Show up for part two for this awesome continuation of freeing cities! Which city from the past is next? El Paso, Birmingham, Utah, Springfield? or Ansonia again?! Find out in part 2!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The City that's going to be freed next is... Ansonia! There were good memories here!**

 **Cast**

 **Traylina: hehe here we go!**

 **Trayvon: You know the disclaimer by now. heh.**

 **Samantha: ...**

 **Victoria: ...go...**

 **Chapter 6: Freeing Ansonia part 2! Enter Terrance The Terrible!**

The next morning Tralina stood in a firing range with Victoria and Samantha, the two girls were getting used to firing a gun before putting it togrther which was the easy part. "There we go girls! Fire those guns!" said Tralina laughing a bit from the safety line as they continued shooting off forty five bullets a the targets. The buzzer ringed and Samantha and Victoria both put their guns down and took the sheets down, Samantha shots were all over the sheets signaling she still needed to practice on her aim some more. Victoria had managed to get her shots in the middle of the board, it was closer to the circle but she still had a lot of practice to go. "Ughh..." said Samantha balling her sheet up and tossing it away. "This sucks!" Victoria balled hers up as well and threw it away. "At least mines was a bit closer then it was three hours ago." Samantha shook her head as she started reloading her gun. "Let's run it again." Victoria groaned lightly as she reloaded her gun as well "Fine, we're going to be here all day by the time we finish." Samantha sighed in frustration as she put the ear muffs on. "We have to do this.." Victoria had done the same. The count down has started ticking down and after that, both girls started firing off their bullets at the targets with no regrets. Tralina stared at them as she started walking out the gun range with a note on the door saying. 'I freed New Heaven but Ansonia isn't completely free yet. I have to take down their leader of this entire country. Try breathing lightly and focus more when you shoot. Take one shot at a time. p.s Tralina.' Tralina walked out the gun store while looking over at the gun man. "Make sure they don't leave until all they're hitting is the bulls eye." He nodded as she walked out. "You got it." Tralina stretched her arms, across the street from her were an alley, behind her was the gun store and train tracks were above the building.

Tralina adjusted her jacket a little as she walked away, she was wearing the same outfit she wore the other day seeing it was her casual outfit now. "Man, this is boring." she said to herself as she walked down the street. "Jyuubi, where's a Meadow at around here? " Jyuubi materialized next to Tralina wearing blue pajamas and she yawned lightly. "About half a mile from here." Tralina pointed south north "Is it that way?" Jyuubi nodded. "That's where it's coming from." Jyuubi vanished again in thin air signaling she was inside Tralina. Tralina tapped her boots on the ground three times before getting into her running stance, without much bending she put her right leg a little behind her before running. the wind blew past her like a nice Autumn breeze, she paid close attention to traffic and other citizens as she ran. "Hahaha!" she laughed out loud while jumping over a car. "This is the life!" Her eyes darted over to the Newspaper building. She ran up the building with a satisfied smile on her face, she never knew running was this much fun. Tralina made it on top of the building, she enjoyed looking down at the citizens and cars going pass. "They all look like ants." Tralina dropped an pebble off the building and watched it fall to the ground. She kept watching the people below her before her back started burning. She instantly took off her jacket as two grey wings sprouted from her back. "Cool." said Tralina flapping them, she realized she didn't know how to fly but she could still glide though. Tralina tied her jacket around her waist as she charged enough energy into her feet as she leaped off the building! She soared through the air while flapping her wings even though that did nothing. Tralina hummed as she soared past all the stores, buildings and houses and landed in an open meadow. Her wings went away and she put her jacket back on. "That was fun." Tralina fell back in the meadow as she began to relax.

Samantha had taken off her headphones when her round ended, she grabbed the paper and examined it closely, her results were even worse then before! She sighed to herself and balled the paper up then threw it away. "This is getting me nowhere!" She furiously threw her headphones at the wall before picking them up and putting them around her neck again. Victoria took her headphones off when her target got closer, she examined it closely and noticed she was in the middle range of the target. "Hey!" she said excitedly to Samantha. "I'm almost there!" Samantha faked a smile on her face "Congratulations, we're still where we started hours ago." Victoria pouted as she threw her sheet away too. "Come on Samantha, we're bound to get it. We just have to keep trying." said Victoria. Samantha sighed as she walked over to the door and read the not on it left by Tralina. "Even Trayvon thinks were hopeless." she handed it to Victoria, Victoria read the note before tossing it out. "Maybe he has a point about taking it one shot at a time, we're not liely to hit the target by rushing all the time." Samantha crossed her arms in front of her chest, she didn't say anything she just put her headphones on and reloaded her gun. Victoria smiled to herself and did the same. "If that's what he says.." said Samantha "Then let's give it a shot." she aimed her gun in sights of the target in the back. She hit the start button, the timer counted down and she fired four bullets really fast then shot her fifth bullet slowly. The bullet spiraled out of the gun and was launched towards the target, it went in the middle zone and ripped right through it.

Tralina's eyes were closed as she laid down in the Meadow, she instantly opened her eyes quickly and sat up. Her eyes were locked on the sky above her "What...is that?" She continued staring at the sky., there was nothing there than there was a black object falling directly at her extremely fast. "That doesn't look good" she joked about it while waiting to see what it was. The object came closer and closer, when it got closer she saw it was a tall man who was dark skin, he had popcorns in his head and brown eyes, he wore red robin jeans with a white shirt and matching shoes. She gripped the grass with her hands smiling and did a backwards cartwheel as he slammed down in the spot she was just at. She saw he had black gloves on with grey linings running through them. "Well, at least I won't be bored anymore." Tralina placed her hands on her knees while staring him. The man stood up and pointed at her. "You, I saw you flying earlier with grey wings. Are you a Hero?" Tralina held her cheeks in both hands while acting clueless. "Me, flying? That can't be right!" The man stared at her with a deadly look. "Answer my question." Tralina frowned as she stared at him "You can say I'm something like a Hero." The man cracked his knuckles. "What's your name girly?" Tralina stretched her arms and legs a bit "My name's Tralina. What's yours muscle head?" The man was really muscular as well which is why she called him that. "I am Terrance The Terrible. Third in Command of the Visogath Soldiers and ruler of Ansonia." Tralina yawned pretending to be bored. "Uh-huh, I hope you're more of a fight than Mojo Koko." Terrance shot her a menacing grin. "Oh, i'm much stronger than that weakling." Tralina put both fist infront of her face while watching him "Well come on big guy. Show me what you got."

Victoria took her ear muffs off as her she took her target down and looked at it again. All her bullets she shot were in the middle section again but this time only seven hit the bulls eye. Victoria's heart rate started increasing as she smiled and turned to Samantha who was staring blankly at her sheet. "What did you score?" she asked Samantha. Samantha turned her paper around so she can see and says "I-I got tweleve shots on the bulls eye and the rest are in the middle." Victoria turned hers around so she could see it. "It seems Tralina was right now wasn't she?" Samantha smiled happily and looked at her paper. "Yeah, I can't believe that actually helped." Victoria opened her mouth a little before tossing her paper out saying "You want to go again?" Samantha balled her paper up and began reloading her gun. "Yeah, I'm feeling more confident then ever." Victoria reloaded her gun and took aim at the targets for one last final round. Th count down began once more like it's done over a hundred times now, the countdown hit zero and shots were fired at a steady slow pace. Tralina and Terrance rushed at one another with incredible speed, he threw the first punch which connected with her jaw. Tralina turned her head as the second punch was sent to her gut "Ugh.." she said in pain, Terrance didn't stop there he threw punch after punch against her. Tralina backed up with each blow she was receiving. Tralina tried to catch her breath, this man was a master in mixed martial arts. "Jyuubi..this guy is pretty strong..haha..ow.." Terrance walked towards Tralina wit his right fist balled up. "Time to switch out.." Tralina jumped in the air and did a flip towards Terrance. He stopped in his tracks as she brought her foot down ontop of his head. Terrance blicked it, the ground beneath them caused a crater to form and a gust of wind blew past them. Tralina jumped back just as she started glowing, Terranec threw a punch at her just as the white ish blue light swallowed her whole. Tralina caught his fist while covered in the light. Once it faded from her it showed Trayvon Nimakaze was in his original form holding Terrance's fist back.

Terrance smirked to himself "Trayvon Nimakaze..so you're still alive." Trayvon threw nother punch at Terrance that made him slide backwards. "..." said Trayvon opening his right hand as his sword appeared in it. Terrance pointed at Trayvon's sword "You fight with weapons boy? I guess you're not so strong after all!" Trayvon scuffed under his breath. "Considering I blocked and countered your attack earlier, I say i'm more than strong enough to out class you." Trayvon brought his right arm down with his sword still gripped tightly as Terrance picked up a hachet. "Well this will be fun." Trayvon rushed towards Terrance and their weapons clashed with a yellow and orange spark being seen nearby. Terrance pushed forth against Trayvon's sword, Trayvon backed up a little and pushed back against him while trying to overwhelm him. The two broke apart and clashed at each other again with their weapons. Terrance laughed sadistacally as he got three hits in on Trayvon. Trayvon's shirt was cut but he didn't care. He gripped his sword as the blue energy instantly surronded his body and his blade turned to the dark blue once again. "Let's see you try this on. Heavenly Blade Rush!" Trayvon shot toward him like the blue flame he was, Terrance blocked it and gritted his teeth tightly as Trayvon started slashing away at his hachet. Terrance continued blocking before attacking back. Trayvon dodged the attacks and jumped back while trying to catch his breath before his body got surrounded in green energy instead and his blade was a deep green color. Terrance laughed "You're green now?! When will you learn that your colors won't help you!" he rushed towards Trayvon who caught his breath and says "Come and get it!" Terrance rushed towards Trayvon. Trayvon waited a few more seconds before Terrance was directly infront of him. "Got'cha!" Trayvon jumped in the air as the dark green sphere appeared around them. "Heavenly Blade Dance!"

Terrance watched as Trayvon became like a blur, he sensed the attacks coming and started attacking against them. Each blow wore them down more and more. Terrance saw an opening and knocked Trayvon's sword out his hands, the green sphere vanished from them, his sword slide across the grassfield. "Tsk!" said Trayvon, he saw Terrance's hachet coming at his head, he ducked backwards, it went over his head. Trayvon moved out the way and punched Terrance in his gut. Terrance slide back. Trayvon ran towards his sword, Terrance threw the hachet at Trayvon, Trayvon saw this coming than did a cartwheel over the hachet as it got stuck in the tree. Trayvon took this second as his green aura vanished and his blade returned to it's silver color again. "Man, I hope this works." said Trayvon as a red aura surrounded his body and this time it traced his facial features as well. His blade turned into a light pink color before turning crimson red and engaulfing him in a red flame. Terrance rushed towards him saying "Now you're red?! don't make me laugh!" Trayvon glanced at Terrance an ran at him shouting "Heavenly Sword Thrust!" Terrance threw his punch at Trayvon who dodged it and did three quick slashes at Terrance before his sword disappeared. "It's over now." Terrance had been cut across his chest, once in his legs and arms. "Ugh.." he said as blood dripped down his body "I..It's not over until one of us is dead!" His foot hit the ground hard and he launched himself backwards as he hit Trayvon with seventeen blows. Trayvon gritted his teeth as each blow hit him, he caught his balanced and started attacking back. Terrance laughed sadistically as his blood dripped everywhere. "FIght back Hero! Fight back!" He sent a punch that knocked Trayvon off his feet and on the ground several feet away from him.

Terrance continued laughing as he rushed towards him. Trayvon got up off the ground slowly, he kept his eyes closed as Terrance threw a punch at his back, Trayvon jumped up in the air over him and opened his eyes back up. He came down on top of Terrance with a punch of his own. Terrance tried to block the punch but it broke his guard and sent him sliding back more. "No more games Terrance, show me what you really got." Terrance's body was covered in his own blood. "Fine, I hope you're ready!" said Terrance jumping in the air really high. His fist became covered in a purple flame, he stayed in the air for a second before launching himself at Trayvon. Trayvon jumped back by four inches then quickly pulled his hands back behind him as he ducked down low. Without saying a word the golden energy took the form of a solid ball and black lightning was surrounding it. "Here I come!" shouted Terrance coming even faster than before. Trayvon's senses slowed time down for him, he chanted the words lowly "Spirit...Needle.." The ball turned into a thin Needle in Trayvon's hands covered in golden energy. "I hope they remember him after this.." Trayvon brought his hands forth with the needle locked onto Terrance and launched itself through him and time resumed. "Haaaa!" shouted Trayvon, Terrance's eyes widened as his body got hit by an invisible force. "Aghhh!" said Terrance. His eye sockets became white and his purple aura vanished instantly and it hit the ground with the sound of his neck breaking. Trayvon held his pose for a second before putting his hands down to his side. "Now..Ansonia is free.." Trayvon gripped his shoulder tightly "But that fight really did cause a lot of damage to me..just not enough to.." he teleported away from the field with his sword close by him.

 **Ansonia is forever free now! Trayvon struggled in battle what happened to his healing factor? Oh yeah it's...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now to vontinue the adventure!**

 **Cast:**

 **Samantha: The story continues once again**

 **Victoria: Nevermind the category, the author owns everything in this book.**

 **Jyuubi: The story starts now**

 **"Just because we're united, doesn't mean we're divided." said by Trayvon to Savannah**

 **Chapter 7: The Neutral Demon's Voice Returns!**

The Next Day, Tralina, Victoria and Samantha all had managed to get Samantha's Mother car. It was four seater buick, it was blue with silver rims on it and black tires, the seats on the inside were grey and the dashboard was black and the windows were tainted blue. Victoria sat in the passenger seat, her eyes darted over to Tralina who was in the driver's seat buckling her seat belt. Victoria had done the same and Samanatha did too. Tralina put the car in drive then drove away, her window was open half way. Tralina kept her hands on the steering whell while making a left to the high way, she pressed on the gas to go even faster. The speed limit was fifty but she was going sixty-five miles per hour and still gaining speed. Victoria held onto the backseats "Tralina, can you please slow down? We're not trying to be in an accident here!" said Victoria in a shaky tone. Samantha nodded her head twice as Tralina drove around other cars, trucks and vans. "I agree with Victoria, can't you drive like a regular person?!" said Samantha in an equal shaky tone as Victoria's. Tralina giggled as she continued driving and says "Aww, come on girls, don't tell me this scares you?" Tralina drove around another truck while gaining speed to seventy five. Tralina was grinning from ear to ear when a loud voice surrounded her and it shouted "Stop!" Tralina's eyes went a bit dazed as she pulled over and hit the brakes on the car really hard. Samantha and Victoria moved forward a little but then flew back against their seats thanks to their seatbelts. Tralina sat there in silence. Samantha looked at Tralina and asks "Are you alright?" Victoria removed her seat belt and looked over at Tralina, her eyes were half way open. Samantha tapped her friend's shoulder and says "Tralina?" There was a white glow coming from Tralina, after she finished glowing Trayvon sat there in the driver's seat dazed. "Stop.." he mumbled lowly before his head hit the steering wheel. Samantha and Victoria exchanged looks with one another. "He must be exhausted." said Samantha. Victoria nodded in agreemnt. The duo managed to get Trayvon in the back seat. Victoria sat in the driver's seat and started driving, Samantha's eyes landed on Trayvon as he slept quietly.

Trayvon laid there in the backseat unconcious, the voice from before had filled him greatly that he was unable to move. Inside his body, Trayvon moved his arms a little, he couldn't exactly see anything but darkness and a light that was shinning down on him in the dark. "Where am I?" his eyes dashed around twice in the dark. Tralina patted his left shoulder "Trayvon!" she said excitedly "Hey!" Trayvon turned to look at her, she stood there in his light as well. "Hey Tralina, what are you doing here?" Tralina put her hands behind her head and shrugged her shoulders. "How should I know, I was just driving really fast and a voice came out of nowhere and shouted stop." Trayvon crossed his arms while thinking on it for a bit. "A voice that came out of nowhere and shouted stop?" he tapped his chin on it a few times while thinking. Tralina nodded her head "yes" while hopping on her right foot. "Trayvon look!" she giggled as she continued hopping . "I'm float hopping!" Trayvon laughed a bit when he looked over at her. "Ayeeee." he stood there laughing with her. Tralina stopped hopping when she looked around the dark once more. "Hmmm.." she began "Where is this dark space area..?" Trayvon glanced around again, he closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them. His vision refocused itself when he spotted a few white dots twinkling in the dark, then he realized they weren't dots but stars! "Tralina, do you see those white dots twinkling over there?" he said pointing to the east of them. Tralina followed his direction and nodded "Yeah, but what are they?" Trayvon put his arm down. "They're stars, and if those are stars then we gotta be in space." The moment he finished his last sentence, the entire dark got covered in white shinning stars, the darkness became more like space with the planets ll aligned perfectly and they stood on the moon.

Tralina's eyes sparkled a little bit as she tapped her feet on the moon. "Oooo the moon! I've always wanted to do the moon walk on here!" said Tralina attempting to do the moon walk. Trayvon didn't pay much attention to Tralin his eyes were focused on the outer planets but his eyes kept landing on Uranus for some odd reason. "Tralina, stay here alright? I'm going to Uranus." Tralina stopped dancing and shook her head no. "Yeah right, like I'll stay here while you go have all the fun." Tralina walked to the edge of the moon and stood there, she bent down some then stood up again. She turned to Trayvon with a friednly smile and pointed in the direction of Uranus. "Let's go!" Trayvon took a running start then leaped off the moon withTralina who held onto his pants leg as they soared through space. "We're not really in actual space ae we?" asked Tralina while looking at the aestroids and other planets as they soared by. Trayvon shook his head no. "I'm still on earth in the backseat sleeping. We're just in spirit form is all." Tralina's eyes squinched up a bit as they sank through Uranus. Tralina let his pants leg go as they landed on the ground. The sky was yellow, the ground was brown and there was a light brown fog in the air signaling it could have been dust. "What now?" asked Tralina as she stared at Trayvon. Trayvon didn't look back to her, his bronze T shaped chain glew a light white light for a second. The Fog cleared up and there stood a figure around the same height as Trayvon, his entire being was grey with really big grey wings behind him. His eyes were pure vlack and when he talked you could see the white light from his mouth. Tralina and Trayvon both stared at it curiously. Trayvon moved his hands a little then looked back at the foreign alien. "What the hell.." said Trayvon lowly. Tralina pointed at the figure and says "Isn't that our Neutral Demon form?!" Trayvon only stared at his form without saying anything.

Trayvon's eyes darted to the right and there were two other beings there, this one was his height too except it was pure with with black ooze going through it, it's eyes were also black and when it talked it was nothing but blackness, it's wings stood out proudly behind him too. The second form stood to the right of the Neutral Demon form, it was the same height as the others, it wa spure black with white eyes and white ooze coursing through it, when it's mouth opened you could see the whiteness from it. The Neutral Demon spoke "Trayvon Nimakaze... the last Neutral Demon.. " Trayvon continued staring at it. "What are you doing on earth? You never said you were going to stay there." Trayvon and Tralina exchanged looks with one another before turning back to the Neutral Demon. Trayvon and Tralina both laughed to themselves while holding their sides. "Did he really ask us that?!" said Tralina laughing hard. Trayvon laughed more and nodded and says "First off, I don't gotta answer to myself. That's just stupid." The Neutral Demon stared at them and shook his head in disapproval. "Yet you're sitting here having a good time with another counter part of yourself. Isn't that just as stupid?" Trayvon and Tralina both stared at each other and sighed in unison. Trayvon stared at The Neutral Demon and says "I'm from earth for one, secondly I shouln't have to tell myself anything." The Neutral Demon stared at Trayvon as they felt a small earthquake beneath their feets. They all looked around cautiously. The Neutral Demon quickly looked at Trayvon and Tralina. "It seems you have a bigger problem to worry about." Trayvon was about to speak but The Neutral Demon flicked his fingers and all he saw again was darkness then soon after he woke up in the back seat of the car.

Trayvon rubbed his head while sitting up in the back seat of the car. "Ughh..my head.." Jyuubi materialzed in spirit form next to him and says "You okay? I tried yanking you back here but your conciousness was way too far gone." Trayvon stopped rubbing his head and looked at her, he saw she was wearing some blue llama pajamas. He ruffled his hair and says "Were you sleeping Jyuub?" Jyuubi nodded her head some while looking at him. "I was but that's not important. " Trayvon looked outside the car and saw Samantha and Victoria were just finshing on changing a flat tire. He glanced around on the highway as other cars passed by them, he loked to his right and read a sign, it said 'Chicago, IL, two hours away.' Trayvon looked at his phone time and saw it was currently '5:34pm' He shook his head a bit as Jyuubi dematerialized inside him. Samantha's voice came through the car as she got in saying "I can't believe he fell asleep." Victoria got in as well as she started driving again. "Well, that was unexpected but what do you think he meant by stop?" Samantha shrugged her shoulders and says "Beats me, but surely it meant something." Neither of them had noticed Trayvon was awake and sitting up in the backseat. Trayvon stayed quiet while looking straight ahead of the car as they drove, his mind was thinking about nothing else but going home.

 **Stay tuned for the next exciting adventure guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back guys with another awesome thrilling chapter!**

 **Cast**

 **Samantha: Alright, let's get this train rolling.**

 **Victoria: Nevermind the category, the author ons everything in this book.**

 **Jyuubi: The story starts now**

 **Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home**

The sky was twilight, the clouds were barely visible to the human eye. Citizens weren't really outside thanks to Chicago also being slayed by Visogaths. The South Side of Chicago didn't have as many as the North, East and West parts of Chicago but it was enough. The South Side of Chicago's buildings were mostly run down, citizens who used to live here and work in these run down buildings had moved to different parts of Chicago. The blue Buick had just came off the highway on 119th and Marshfield, they stopped behind a few other cars that had stopped at the red light. There's a Citgo gas station across the street from them, it wasn't just a gas station but on the inside they also had a Dunkin Donuts hooked up on the inside. There's also a Boost Mobile store next door from the gas station and finally there's an electronic repair shop there as well. To the right of the blue Buick is an Plaza, it was known as "Marshfield's Plaza." In the Plaza were many more stores! There's a Jewel Osco, Target, Petco, and several other stores all in there. They also had a Gamestop, Subway and Apple Bee's too, but as time done it's worst the Plaza was left and abandoned, the stores were closed down. To the left of the blue Buick is an street for them to turn on and it stretches straight for a long tuime with many turns. The red light just wasn't a red light it had a camera in it looking for any local heroes or anything. Trayvon spotted this and ducked down in the back seat of the car. Samantha gripped onto her seat as Victoria sped off and made a left, she continued driving heading North down 119th street. Samantha looked in the back seat of the car and asks "Where we going?" Trayvon sat up in the back seat of the car and stretched his arms a bit. They were driving past a burned down Kroc center and MAIS building.

Trayvon rubbed his head while thinking to himself for a bit, he glanced around the city and saw the mini forest on 119th Morgan wasn't there anymore. They'd been cut down and a shop had a sign that read 'Vosgaths only' Victoria continued driving, when they passed 118th Sangamon the old churches that used to be there had been knocked down leaving it a vacant lot. They continued down 19th street and stopped on 119th Halsted at a red light. to the left of the car was another vacant lot where a library used to be, now it's an oil factory. To the right of side of them is where a Family Dollars, CitiTrends and aid office used to be, now it was a weapon factory. Victoria looked back at Trayvon in the review mirror as she continued straight down 119th street. "Trayvon.' said Victoria as she stopped at the corner of 119th and Union. "Where to?" Trayvon tapped on the window signaling them to make a right. Samantha looked at the houses as they made the right. They were mostly apartments then houses, they kept driving to the end of the block and stopped. Victoria put the car in park and turned it off. "Where are we..?" asked Samantha looking around seeing Visogaths patrolling the area. "Is this your house?" asked Victoria pointing at the brown building with white steps. Trayvon shook his head and got out the car saying "Stay here." Samantha and Victoria both stared at him as he exited the car and walked upstairs, he gave three hard bangs on the door, there was silence for a moment before someone opened the door.

The Women who stood at the door stood at 5'8' she was black with braids in her hair, she wore blue jean shorts with a white shirt and black adidas. She looked to be around her late 30's and she weighed about 210 pounds. The Women stared at Trayvon, she looked him up and down then says "Yeah?" Trayvon stared at her for a second, clearly the women had aged more then he can remember. "Um.. Treana..?" The women known as Treana nodded her head. "Yeah, that's me." Trayvon laughed nervously "Wow, um, you have aged my friend." Treana kept her eyes on Trayvon cautiously. "Trayvon, you haven't changed a bit. So how was it in space?" Trayvon rubbed the back of his head while adjuting his feet while laughing nervously. "Well..space is nice..quite quiet up there. Um.. How's things?" Treana nodded her head "Well..I would invite you in but I've got some unexpected guests coming over pretty soon so.." Trayvon flicked his right hand a bit. "Ahh, that's alright I just wanted to stop by and see you." Treana gave a small chuckle and says "Come on in Trayvon." Treana went inside her house and he followed her. Treana walked in the living room, the walls were white and her carpet was brown, there's a beige couch in the living room and a table with a pc on it and a few insallments of sims. Treana sat down on the couch while reaching her left hand down on the side of the couch and pulling it back up showing a silver glock 45, she sat it on the table in front of them. Trayvon eyed her gun for a bit then looked at her. Treana leaned forward a bit and asks "What do you want?" Trayvon rubbed his hands on the wall gently and replies "I need a favor from you, the girls in the car are from out of town and they need a place to stay for a while, so I was wondering if it's okay for them to stay here."

Treana kept her eyes locked on Trayvon as she spoke "Sure, I just noticed something, if im thirty nine years old, you have to be forty right?" Trayvon nodded his head yes. "Yeah, I am, I guess by being sleep in space stopped me from aging." Treana gave a playful pout while leaning on her elbows. "Aww man, you're so lucky right now. You get to keep your youth while i'm all old!" they both laughed a bit. Trayvon's phone ringed and he answered, the call came from Samantha's phone. "Hello?" asked Trayvon. "Trayvon, can we come in now? We're tired of waiting in the car." said Samantha in a less whiney tone. "Sure, we were just discussing how you two were gonna stay here with her for a while." Samantha sighed through the phone and hung up. Trayvon put his phone in his pocket. Treana stared at him and asks "Who was that?" Trayvon walked over to the front door. "Oh, that was the girls I was telling you about." He opened the door then Samantha and Victoria came in. Samantha waved to Treana "Hi" she said. Treana waved back to them "Please come in." Victoria looked at Treana and asks "Are you a member of Tut too? or a hero?" Treana smiled and replied "Why yes i am and do." Trayvon made an 'X' with his hands to them. "My name's Treana, what are yours?" Samantha pointed to herself "I'm Samantha and that's my best friend Victoria Rodgers." Treana smiled warmly to the girls then started walking to a closed door. "This is where you two will be sleeping." Samantha and Victoria followed behind Treana, they looked in the room, there was a single bed in there with a dresser and blue carpet with white walls as well.

Victoria turned to Treana and says "Where's your bathroom? We've been on the road for hours without a bath." Treana placed her hand on Victoria's right shoulder and pointed straight ahead. "Down the hall to the right. Is there anything else you girls need?" Samantha stood in the room and shook her head no. "This will be fine, we havea few bags in the car, I'll go grab them out now." Treana walked back over to Trayvon who had turned on the television and turned to the news but instead of the news it was morely a report on how The Ultimate Team was doing. "The Ultimate Team are down to their last one hundred members but luckily Mark of the Visogaths have declared to stop killing them and let them live in a prison of hell. With their leaders Jefferrey and Kate, The Ultimate Team has agreed to stay in prison for the sake of the earth's survival." Treana lightly booped his cheek. He looked at her "Yeah?" Treana patted her cheeks as Samantha brought in their bags to their room. "Don't you worry about them, you should relax for a while before you g out doing your hero stuff." Trayvon just stared at her and replies "you should get some sleep, Treana. Don't worry there's something else I gotta do." Treana scuffed a bit as she went to her room saying "Yeah, I am pretty tired. Good night Trayvon." Trayvon smiled to himself a bit and sighed in relaxation. Victoria and Samantha were in their room fast asleep. Trayvon sat down on the couch and yawned before falling asleep saying. "It feels good to be home."

 **See you all next week for another awesome chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Trayvon has returned to his homeland Chicago! Now the real fight is close to brewing**

 **Cast**

 **Treana: You already know the disclaimer**

 **Samantha: If you don't know it then go back to the previous chapter**

 **Victoria: The Story starts now**

 **Chapter 9: Two Friends Are Better Than Zero**

The next day around 3pm, everyone had been up for a while, Samantha and Victoria sat in the living room with Treana. The trio weren't really doing anything besides sitting down watching television. Victoria sighed as they were watching Doctor Phil and says "What are we going to do? Don't tell me we're going to just sit here and wait for him to tell us something." Samantha crossed her legs a bit as she sat up straight on the couch, she looked a Victoria with a bored expression and says "I don't know, maybe we're going to have to wait for him to tell us something before we go out and do anything you know." Victoria gave a long bored sigh, she picked up her grape can pop that had been opened for a bit. She took a sip from it while sitting her pop back down next to her pizza puff with fries. Samantha picked up her pizza puff and took a medium bite out of it, she chewed her food slowly before swallowing. "These are even better than the ones in New Haven." said Samantha taking another bite out of her pizza puff then wiped her hands off with a napkin. Treana picked up her burger and took a bite out of it, she chewed it and swallowed. "Do you girls normally wait for him to come back for you?" asked Treana sipping her strawberry pop. Samantha continued eating her food silently as they talked, she found it better to eat first then talk. Victoria had eaten half of her pizza puff by now, she shook her head no and replies "We normally go with him but i guess he wanted us to stay back for today." Treana looked over at Victoria who eaten all her fries. "Well at least he's being a team player with you two." Victoria nodded in agreement, Samantha had finished eating and went to toss her trash out before returning to her seat.

The sky were clouded making the sky pure white and a bit grey. The wind blew signaling the cool breeze as it went by, trees danced in the wind. They were losing their natural green color and had started turning brown or yellow, leaves were in people yards and some were even in the street. Trayvon shivered a little as the wind a little harder, he zipped his jacket up full then tossed his hood on. "Bruh, this weather be killing me sometimes!" He stood on the corner of 119th lowe, he was walking down the street with his hands in his pockets. "I swear, if the weather don't make up it's mind already imma flip out." He chuckled to himself as he continued walking, truly enjoying the chilly day and the smell of fresh cold air piercing his nostrils a little. He glanced around seeing kids playing in their yards with other kids, both jumping around in piles of leaves together. The sound of children laughter warmed his heart but the sound of an entire block having fun together blasting music in these dark days was exactly what he needed right now. This was truly a great day indeed. Trayvon smiled to himself beneath his hood and says to no-one else but Jyuubi "We're finally home Jyuub!" Jyuubi materialized next to him as she walked with him. "Yeah we are, so where are we going?" asked Jyuubi glancing over at her friend as they made a right at the corner. "Hmm..we're gonna go see a friend of course." He looked over at Jyuubi as she wore an all black spaghetti shirt with black jeans and a jean jacket, her hair was left naturally down by her waist perfectly done. "I know that but who are we going to see?" Trayvon hummed a bit as they walked. "Who else other than Tina." said Trayvon smiling. Jyuubi looked at him and pointed down to her red house and says "Okay, there's her house now."

Trayvon followed her gaze and nodded "Yeah that's her house alright. C'mon Jyuub, let's go say hi." Trayvon picked up the pace as he walked a bit faster to the red house. Jyuubi nodded and followed him to the red house, she also had a black scary around her mouth to protect her lips from the cold. There weren't any cars coming as the duo crossed the street to Tina's house. Trayvon and Jyuubi walked upstairs to her house, he knocked on her door as Jyuubi dematerialzied from view. He waited for a moment for someone to come to the door, when they didn't come he knocked again but this time a lot harder. There was the sound of things being moved around and soon after a sweet voice saying "Who is it?" Trayvon sighed relieved and smiled to himself saying "It's Trayvon." Tina opened her door and stared at her friend in surprise as she saw him. "Wow Trayvon, you're looking good." Trayvon laughed a bit and smiled. "Thanks, you look nice as well." said Trayvon. Tina smiled and says "What can I do for you?" Trayvon put his hands in his pockets and replied "Nothing really, I was just wondering if you'd come over to Treana's house with me." Tina nodded her head while saying "Yeah, Of course I will, just give me a minute to finish something." Tina closed her door and seven minutes later she came outside. Tina walked downstairs, got in her car, started it up then drove away to Treana's house. Trayvon walked down her front stairs, he walked out the gate thus closing it behind him and continued walking to Treana's house. Once he made it back to Treana's house he saw Tina just getting out her car. "Well it looks like she was either waiting for me or was just getting out." Jyuubi interrupted him saying (She's clearly just getting out.)

Trayvon did a few steps to cross the street then he tapped Tina's shoulder "Tina." Tina was startled by this and jumped back off the steps, she stared at him for a moment before sighing in relief. "Trayvon, you could've gave me a heart attack you know." He laughed a bit and shrugged his shoulders in his usual manner and says "My bad." Tina shook her head at her friend before unlocking Treana's front door and went inside. Trayvon and Tina walked to the living room where Treana, Samantha and Victoria sat. Treana grinned "Tina!" she said excitedly as she got up and to hug her. "Treana!" Tina smiled then returned the hug, they broke the hug. Treana was a bit taller then Tina was. "Wow, you've changed a lot in the past three months!" said Treana poking Tina's cheek. Tina laughed in embarassment and poked Treana's cheek back. "Really? I don't think I've changed that much at all. You look good as usual." replied Tina. Treana shrugged her shoulders and says "Eh, thank you!" Samantha and Victoria observed on how they interacted with one another, they were very comfortable around each other. Victoria whispered to Samantha "Do you think they're sisters or friends?" Samantha listened to Victoria as Treana lifted Tina in the air then sat her back down on the floor. "I'd say sisters." replied Samantha. Tina glanced over at Victoria and Samantha then waved to them, the girls waved back to Tina but didn't really say much after that. "Oh! Tina, let me introduce you to my new friends!" said Treana shaking Tina back and forth non-violently. "Who are they..?" asked Tina as she stopped Treana from shaking her. Treana pointed to Samantha first, Samantha's eyes looked around the room nervously then landed back to Tina and Treana. "She's Samantha and the girl next to her is Victoria Rodgers." said Treana in a high pitched tone. Tina laughed and gave a small clap to them. "Nice to meet you girls, my name's Tina." Victoria stood up off the couch then gave a small bow while saying "Nice to meet you too." Samantha felt a bit awkward after Victoria gave a bow to them, she decided to do it as well but didn't say anything.

Trayvon stood there watching them with his arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyes didn't break off of them not even for a second. Jyuubi appeared next to him in her spirit form, her hands were placed on the back of her head, her eyes were low as she watched Tina, Treana, Samantha and Victoria interact with one another. "Well this is cute, so cute that it makes me feel sick to my stomach." said Jyuubi placing he rhands over her stomach while pretending to vomit. Trayvon glanced over at her and says "Stop that, how's restoring my powers going?" Jyuubi looked at him from the corner of her eyes, she gave a small sigh as she closed them. "It's..going to take some time to get all of your powers restored but as you can see your magic, super speed, super senses and flight has returned a little. Try not to use your powers so much, it'll just set it back to the start and that'll take longer to retore everything else." said Jyuubi. Trayvon gave a short nod to her while chewing his lower lip as Jyuubi vanished again. Samantha, Victoria, Treana and Tina were all talking about their lives, what their favorite food is and favorite color. Samantha's eyes landed on Trayvon, he looked fine but his eyes were completely blank, cold and sad. She tilted her head a little as she caught his eyes landing on her, this made Samantha blush and look away. "What's wrong?" asked Victoria, Treana glanced at Samantha then to Trayvon and gave a small laugh. Tina looked back to Trayvon as well and back to Samantha and grinned saying "He's might look young but trust me, he's the oldest one here." Victoria turned her head in attention to Tina and asks "Are you saying Samantha might have a crush on Trayvon?" Treana shook her head no and placed a hand on Victoria's head. "All she's saying is don't allow your eyes to play tricks on you. You'll find someone around your age when the times right." Samantha's blush faded, she nodded her head yes in acknowledgement to them.

Trayvon unfolded his arms and cleared his throat then says "Right, now that everyone's here let's get started." Treana tilted her head a little as she bent down and picked up her computer and began styping in a few things. She adjusted her glasses as her eyes stayed focused on her computer and asks "Wait what are we doing?" Tina shrugged her shoulders as she said "That's what I want to know too, Treana." Trayvon gave an awkward laugh while lightly stomping his feet on the ground and says "I want to know whee I can find this prison that's holding my team. Treana you're a hacker right? Do you think you can hack into the military to see where they're holding them at?" Treana sat her computer on the table, she sat down on the couch and says "Yeah, it'll take some time but I can definately do that for you Trayvon." "Thanks" said Trayvon looking over to Tina. "You wouldn't happen to know how many Visogath are on the South Side of Chicago do you?" Tina blinked twice, she stuck her right hand in her poket then pulled her phone out. "I do." Tina unlocked her phone and read it out loud "There's currently four hundred and seventy five here, but counting the ones out here with us there's about a good two hundred." said Tina. Victoria looked at the trio and says"Wow, they're not rejects afterall, they actually know their stuff. Speaking of which, why aren't they on the team?" Samantha stomped on Victoria's foot at her comment about them. Trayvon looked at Treana, Tina and finally to Victoria "I didn't want to involve them in our mess. Besides they're fine where they at." said Trayvon. Samantha spoke next "And where are they at?" Trayvon gave a low sigh and replied "Citizens, they have lives you know." Samantha wanted to ask another question but decided not too, Victoria bit her lower lip gently. Tina kept an average distance between her and Trayvon "Hey" said Tina "What do they do?" Trayvon looked at Victoria and Samantha, he gave shook his head then turned back to her. "They help me with my cover, all I thought them to do is use a gun." said Trayvon. Tina mumbled lowly "Like you taught us and then left." Trayvon quickly turned his head to Tina "What?" he asked her. Tina smiled and shook her head saying "Nothing." Treana laughed at them and says "Tina, maybe you can go scout our neighborhood and see how many of those fuckers are out there." Tina made a funny face and says "Okay." before walking out the backdoor. Trayvon felt a spark of electricity splurg through him for a moment before it faded.

 **That ends chapter 9, thanks for reading, leaving reviews, fav and following. See you all next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm back again with the tenth exciting chapter to this on going sequeal!**

 **Cast**

 **Tina: Hey guys, i'm going to be saying the disclaimer for this chapter. The author owns everything in this book including the characters.**

 **Treana: Well said**

 **Samantha: The story will start now.**

 **Chapter 10: Beware The Drunken-fist, Master Johnny!**

Later on through out the night Trayvon had remained as himself, he stood on Treana's roof looking around the Visogath soldiers, there were at least thirty-four of them patrolling community. Trayvon Nimakaze continued observing them as his eyes scanned them quickly and carefully. Jyuubi materialized next to him while holding his sword, she flipped it around in her hands a few times then asks. "Does your sword have a name Trayvon?" Trayvon glanced over at her and nodded a bit before saying "It does have a name, I call it Burcalixe, there's actually a tale to Burcalixe but..I'll save that for another time." Trayvon gripped his T shaped chain in his right hand a bit tightly before letting it go. "There's no point in us monitoring them in this area, since Tina's already doing that." Jyuubi lightly swung Burcalixe around a few times and says "Well you might as well go look for the guy who's leading the Visogath in Chicago. That way things can be a lot more easier to handle right?" Trayvon held his hand out to Jyuubi and says "Just give me back my sword, besides I don't want to attract any unwanted attention you know." Jyuubi gladly handed Burcalixe back to Trayvon Nimakaze without a second thought and says, "Well Trayvon, who said you had to exactly be you to go have a look around? Maybe Tralina would like to have a look around her home-town." Trayvon opened his right hand as Burcalixe disappeared, he glanced at Jyuubi then looked up at the stars and says "Well, I guess I could go explore Chicago as her too." Jyuubi crossed her arms in front of her chest and pretended to pout and says "Right, maybe we could compare our bust size and see who's is bigger." Trayvon squinted at Jyuubi and shook his head and says "That'll be disturbing." He walked over to the edge of the building and jumped down.

Trayvon landed on his feet and didn't sustain any injury from the fall besides the feeling of wanting to sit down for a bit. He looked back at the house where Treana, Samantha and Victoria were and turned back around and started walking away from the house with his hands in his pockets. He sighed lightly as he crossed the street and made a right, going to the street called "Lowe." to his left is an open lot that's covered in grass with a small path leading from the north east side of the lot to the the south west side of the lot, on the right side of the street is a Barber Shop, Hair Salon and a corner store. The street he's been walking on is a main street called "119th Street." Trayvon made a left walking over to 118th and Lowe, there were plenty of houses there, they all had the colors brown, white, black, green and blue houses. Trayvon pulled his hood over his head as he walked on the block, there were a few kids outside with three Visogaths in the area, twi stood on the other end of the block and the last one stood by the alley waiting for anything to happen. Jyuubi materialized next to Trayvon in her spirit form as he walked, she tucked her hair behind her ear with her left hand and asks "So.. where are we going?" Trayvon stopped in the middle of the block and to his house is an apartment building, the house is blue with a brown porch and a metal silver gate going around it. "We're going in there." said Trayvon walking upstairs to the house, once he reached the top step he knocked on the door four times in a bit of a pattern. Jyuubi crossed her arms as she stood next to him in her spirit form and asks "What are we doing here?" Their eyes met for a brief minute, Trayvon put his right index finger to his lips before looking back at the door as it opened half way, there was a moment of silence before someone from the other side of the door spoke. "Who is it?" said the voice.

Trayvon glanced around a bit cautiously and turned back to the door saying "It's me." the voice scuffed at him for a bit then closed the door and opened it half way again but this time, there was the sound of a gun trigger being pulled back as it ready the bullet inside it. "I'll ask one more time before I blow a hole in your chest.. who is it?" said the voice. Jyuubi smirked as she looked over at Trayvon and says "This person might not know who you are. What's up with everyone pulling out guns on you?" Trayvon didn't reply to Jyuubi, he simply reached in his jacket and pulled out his bronze T shaped chain that hung around his neck and showed it to the person behind the door while saying "I said it's me, I'm not going to say my name around here with all these damn Visogath out here." he put his chain back inside his hoodie. The voice cleared it's throat revealing itself to be a guy who was probably in his fifties "Trayvon.. Nimakaze.. are you him?" asked the man. Trayvon nodded his head and gave a deep sigh as he says "Yeah, of course it's me dumbass, now open the door or i'm gonna force my way inside." The man didn't reply to Trayvon's request, he simply closed the door for a bit then re-opened it. The man stood at 5'7' he was light skin with green eyes, he was bold and he wore an all brown jump suit. He was very slim and he held a silver revolver in his right hand while stepping aside for him to enter. Trayvon raised his eyes questionly at the old man before walking inside the house thus closing the door behind him. "Soo.. I take it you weren't expecting me to be alive, were you Greg?" Greg smiled as he put his revolver in his holster on his right side and shook his head no. "Naww, not really. I thought for sho, yo ass was dead." Trayvon laughed a little as he took his hood off his head fully, Greg chuckled and adds "I see you haven't aged a bit, wow you're lucky."

Trayvon reached his right hand up to his hair and twisted it between his fore finger and thumb "Ah.. uhh thanks." Jyuubi raised her left hand to the side of he head for a second, her black eyes glew to a neon green color before returning to their black color and says "Um.. Tray, this might seem weird but i'm picking up three more presences somewhere in this house." Trayvon looked over his left shoulder to Jyuubi than glanced back to Greg, Greg's eyes locked onto Trayvon's before glancing over to his kitchen, bathroom and closet than back to him. Trayvon opened his right hand as Burcalixe appeared in his hand, he silently crept over to the closet door, he raised his sword up to his chest level and quickly jabbed it through the door, a high pitched squeal filled the room as another Visogath fled from the kitchen and quickly charged at Trayvon. Greg had his gun loaded and shot off four shots at the Visogath, they were all direct head shots causing the Visogath to drop down to the floor dead and the third one had rushed past Trayon and directly to Greg. "Shit" said Trayvon gripping Burcalixe tightly, he qucikly tossed his sword after the Visogath, Greg had shot off his last two bullets in the Visogath's head, Burcalixe had shot straight through the Visogath's chest and stuck it to the wall. Jyuubi stared at the two man in astonishment and smirked to herself "Well, well, it seems the old man is a fighter after all." Trayvon walked over to the Visogath's body and grabbed his sword out it's body and asks. "Heh, I see you're still a fighter after all these years, huh Greg?" Greg was reloading his revolver with six bullets and replies "Noo.. i'm not a fighter anymore, I used to be but after a long time of practice there's no pushing things like this aside." Trayvon had picked up a cloth off the floor and wiped his sword clean of the Visogath's blood and says "Well that may be true but I can tell by looking you have some fight left in you." Greg laughed and slapped his chamber closed before tucking his revolver away in it's holster and says "Trust me, my days of fighting are over."

Trayvon opened his right hand again as Burcalixe disappeared, he glanced over at Jyuubi who was playing with her hair. Greg noticed Trayvon's eyes and glanced over in Jyuubi's direction but he didn't see her, all he saw was the wall. He laughed a little bit and says "You've been gone for so long and yet you stare at the wall. Weird." Trayvon looked back at Greg with an odd look then shook his head no and smiled a bit before talking "Sorry, I keep forgetting you can't see her when she's like that." He nodded to Jyuubi who began materializing in her solid form once again. Greg stared at the wall a bit longer, at first he saw a dark shadowy figure with one red eye and soon it took the form of Jyuubi in her human form with long black hair and the all black dress she wore. Jyuubi opened both of her eyes revealing the dark red sinister eyes and ten dark tails flowing freely behind her before they disappeared. Greg's eyes widened in fear as he saw her, this was something he hasn't ever sen before in his long life. "Wh-What the hell is that?" said Greg in a panicked tone, he started reaching for his gun. Jyuubi pretended to be hurt, she crossed her arms "Well I'm an all powerful ten tailed beast of course and i'm a girl on top of that!" Trayvon took a step back as the two talked, he found it odd to randomly jump in conversations. Greg stared at Jyuubi in silence at first and then he took a step towards her and says "Y-You're the ten tailed beast..?" Jyuubi nodded her head to his questions then says "And you're an old guy." Greg laughed a bit but shook his head and says "You're the last tailed beast alive.. I never thought one would actually still be alive." Jyuubi shrugged her shoulders at what he was saying, she uncrossed her arms and walked over to Trayvon's side. Greg looked at Trayvon and Jyuubi questionly and says "You're.. inside him aren't you?" Jyuubi and Trayvon didn't answer th question, she reverted into her spirit form thus disappearing from Greg's view.

Greg looked around the room for her and asks "Where did she go? Can she just disappear like that? Is she inside you?!" Trayvon sighed heavily and shook his head with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes saying "I'm not gonna tell you where she's at man but I can tell you this much, she can hear you." Greg stopped looking around the room and looked at Trayvon with a serious look on his face and says "Well.. I take it you're not here to catch up on old times, what can I do for you?" Trayvon crossed his arms while thinking on it for a bit and says "Well, I wanna know somethin, can you tell me who's controlling the Visogath on the South Side of Chicago?" Jyuubi was standing next to Trayvon in her spirit form with her arms crossed across her chest and says "Ugh, i wonder if i'm truly the last tailed beast." Trayvon looked at her and covered her mouth with his left hand and shushed her. Jyuubi squinted her eyes at him and shook her head no before playfully biting his hand. Greg observed Trayvon as he was clearly playing with the air or some invisible person, he chuckled and asks "Are you playing with uhh the ten tailed beast aren't you?" Jyuubi unsquinted her eyes at Trayvon and rolled her eyes before removing his hand from her mouth. Trayvon looked at Greg and nodded "Yeah, we both b having our ups and downs, but uh.. we get along pretty well." Greg nodded his head while listening and asks "Well is there anything you want to ask me?" Trayvon walked over to the kichen while thinking before walking back to Greg saying "What happened to the other tailed beast?" Greg licked his lips and thought on it for a bit before speaking "Well about ten years ago they all just disappeared from the face of the earth and six months after that we found their bodies..it was..horrible.. the Visogaths.. they murdered them, tore their limbs out and.." Greg stopped talking as he shook his head. Jyuubi raised her eyes in surprise at this knowledge.

Trayvon rubbed the back of his had with his right hand while listening to him. "Do you have any idea who killed the tailed beasts exactly or is Visogaths the only thing you know?" he chuckled a bit while glancing at Greg once again. Greg sat down in a chair while looking at Trayvon with a straight face and says "It was a man, with long hair, blue eyes and he striked like a snake. This man is the leader of the Visogaths." the moment Greg said that, Trayvon and Jyuubi both snapped their fingers and said in unison "Mark." Greg nodded his head "Greg, managed to kill all nine tailed beast by sheer luck but some say the eight and nine tailed beasts gave him a run for his money, for the past five years and a half he hasn't come out of his base searching for remaining heroes." Trayvon dragged his hand against the wall as he walked over to the one of the Visogaths bodies and kicked it. Jyuubi was i her spirit form poking the Visogath's body repeatedly and pleasurably while saying "You guys aren't so tough, so what makes your leader so tough huh?" Trayvon quickly swatted at her hand. "Quit it, Jyuub." said Trayvon standing up from the body, Jyuubi pouted and disappeared inside him once again saying "I'll get back to work." Trayvon stood up and turned around to Greg with a bored look in his face and says "Greg, who's controlling the visogath on the South Side of Chicago?" he stretched his arms a bit. Greg frowned and shook his head before speaking "It's some guy called Johnny, supposedly he's a drunken fist master. The reason they call him that is because his entire fighting styl changes whenever he's in battle. His skills becomes even more stronger too..." Trayvon didn't care about what Greg was saying other than the man's name. "Greg, shut up for a minute." said Trayvon "I want you to know, that you don't have to be afraid anymore because i'm gonna free Chicago.. well half of it." Greg blinked a bit cluelessly and laughed "Still the stern hero you yearn to be huh? That's cute. trust me, just beware of The Drunken Fist Master, man. I hear he can pull your heart out with his bare fist." Trayvon chuckled as he summoned Burcalixe into his right hand again for a breif moment before dismissing it and says "My Burcalixe can get the job done."

Greg nodded his head "Well that's good to know. Now that i've answerd your questions Trayvon.. perhaps you could do the same for me." he said mentioning to a chair for him to sit in, Trayvon sat down in the chair and nodded his head. "Well what do you wanna know?" said Trayvon, "The Ten tailed beast.. is she inside you..?" asked Greg. Trayvon nodded his head yes and replies "That she is my friend, is there anything else I can answer for you?" Greg thought on it long and hard then says "If the time comes.. when you have to make a choice between siding with good or evil.. which will you choose? I see you've done a lot of good for our world but i see you've done some bad things too... like th power explosion back in Birmingham, Alabama.." Trayvon thought on it as the memory came flooding back to him slowly, he shook his head and asks "What of it?" Greg clearedhis throat some and says "Three hundred people died that day.. and your so called power only exploded for ten seconds and three hundred people died.." Trayvon understood where he was coming from, he bit his lower lip gently, glanced over at Greg and smiled. "Isn't it obvious? I'll side with-"

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Now that we've returned and back on track once again!**

 **Cast**

 **Trayvon: The author owns everything in this book and everyone**

 **Tralina: Yep, so let's get started!**

 **Jyuubi: The story starts...now!**

 **Chapter 11: Johnny Is Greg?!**

Greg stared at Trayvon as he mouthed the next following words, his eyes widened in surprise, he looked shocked as if he had just stared death directly in the face. He swallowed extremely hard while keeping his eyes focused on Trayvon's movement. Trayvon was smirking to himself with his eyes locked on Greg without breaking their gaze. "What's wrong?" asked Trayvon chuckling a menacing laugh to his friend "Are you not feeling well?" Greg quickly looked around the room a bit, kind of nervously he wasn't sure what to say to him after hearing his answer on who he will end up siding with in the end. Trayvon raised his left hand up in the air a bit then made a gun gesture before aiming it at Greg. Greg was sweating, he stumbled backwards while using the wall as balance to hold himself up "W-Wait.. you don't really mean any of that do you?" Trayvon's brown eyes glistned in the light, he crossed his arms thinking on it a bit and shrugged his shoulders saying "My Aquarius pride is everything so making sure, i have to keep it at bay." A light yellow energy ball formed at the tip of his index finger as he pointed it at Greg, Greg wondered what he would do, surely bullets wouldn't work against him now, would they? Without a moment to spare Greg quickly drew his revolver just as Trayvon shot the yellow energy ball directly at Greg's head, instantly killing him. Greg's body dropped his revolver and fell ot the ground, it started dissolving slowly. Jyuubi materialized next to Trayvon as she stared at Greg's body and says "You didn't have to kill him did ya?" Trayvon sighed lowly as he looked at her and replied "From the moment we stepped foot in this house we've been set up. It sounds hard to believe but it's true, the way he kept asking me to say my name outloud, the way he signaled me about where they were before i gave him a signal and lastly his knowledge on our whereabouts." Jyuubi made an "Ah" sound. She sped up Greg's body decaying process and says "What now?" Trayvon put his hood over his head and walked out the house.

The citizens who were outside were all staring at Trayvon as he had his hood on, no-one spoke of anything to him, they just stared at him as he walked down the front stairs of Greg's house and continued walking down the street when the three Visogath jumped out infront of his path, Trayvon smirked to himself as he simply summoned Burcalixe and sliced through them in one swift motion, the Visogath fell to the ground as blood shot out their bodies. Kids nearby watched as Burcalixe disappeared from Trayvon's hand. They all stared in disbelief as he simply continued walking and made a right before he disappeared from their view. The parents and kids all waited a bit too make sure he was gone and cheered loudly, knowing peace and freedom was among them. Jyuubi Materialized in her spirit form next to Trayvon as they started heading back to Treana's house, she cleared her throat loudly and asks "So.. you knew that was Johnny before he even got the chance to get into his drunken state huh?" Trayvon nodded his head with his hands in his pockets, he chewed his lower lip gently and replies "Yup, for some reason I knew He wasn't Greg, for starters.. Greg doesn't use guns, he's a boxer." Jyuubi crossed her arms while crossing th street with Trayvon. "Johnny thought he could lead you out of hiding by disguising as Greg..." she uncrossed her arms as she waited for him once she made it across the street. Trayvon pulled his hands out his pockets as he turned up the block leading to Treana's house. "Johnny probably thought I was either dumb or too Naive to realize how foolish his plan was." Jyuubi walked with him as they walked to Treana's house, she snapped her fingers and Trayvon's sudden surge of power started seeking into his body "That's one down" she began "Only a few more to go." and with that she disappeared back inside him.

Trayvon jolted lightly as she went back inside him, his biody felt a little heavier since a fraction of his power had returned to him. Jyuubi looked at him and smiled to herself, and says "So, how does it feel to have some of your power back Trayvon Nimakaze?" Trayvon chuckled a bit at the joke "It feels great." said Trayvon stretching his arms. Jyuubi crossed the street to Treana's house but before they went inside he asked "Have you heard anhing from Tralina in a while?" Jyuubi shook her head no as she thought on it and replied "Nope, she's been oddly quiet." Trayvon thought on it for a bit wondering if she was still with them or not, he had a feeling she was fine though. Trayvon opened the door to Treana's house and went inside only to see Treana, Tina, Samantha and Victoria walk right out the house. Treana pushed past him saying "Excuse me." Tina walked behind her laughing nervously and says "Trayvon Nimakaze, are yo-" Trayvon quickly covered her mouth with his right hand and says "Hey, don't be saying my name outloud like that." Tina gave a short nod and rolled her eyes at him playfully "Well whatever, are you coming with us?" Samantha and Victoria walked downstairs to Treana who had gotten in her car and they had done the same. Trayvon looked over at the car and back to Tina and asks "Where we going?" Tina walked over to the car saying "To Mc donalds of course. Are you coming?" Trayvon thought on it for a bit and nodded, he started glowing as he walked over to the car saying "Of course I'm-" he got glew even brighter before it vanished leaving him as Tralina Nimakaze "Going." said Tralina finishing her sentence.

Treana stared at Tralina as she got in the back seat with Victoria and Tina, she blinked a few times. "This is new." said Treana sitting in the passenger seat "You can turn into a girl at will, cool." Tina stared at Tralina surprisingly, she eyed her up and down and laughed a little saying "Wow Trayvon, I never expected you to do something like this." Victoria smiled and looked at Tralina "Hey Tralina, where you been?" asked Victoria, Tralina looked at Tina and says "My name's Tralina Nimakaze when I'm in this form." she looked over at Victoria and gave a light yawn "I've been resting." Samantha buckled up then put her keys in the ignition and started it up, the car started up silently before making a 'Vroom' sound as it came on. "And now we're off!" said Samantha putting the car in drive, they drove off straught then mde a right at the corner and continued straight along the road, they came to a stop at a red light on 120th and Halsted, to their right is a Gas Station, across from them on the side walk is a church called 'Sure-Way Church.' and straight ahead was a long road. Tralina tapped Samantha's shoulder as the light turned green and says "Make a right." Samantha turned right and continued straight, they drove past 119th and Halsted where the library were and a few other stores. They kept going straight until they drove past Wendy's on 117th and Halsted, ther ewere a Maxwells across the street from Wendy's and an Abc's phone store there as well. They reached 116th and Halsted, on their left were an Auto- Zone, an Aldis, a shoe store called DTLR, a liquor store, Walgreens and a Citgo Gas Station. to their right were a bunch of stores like a little mall, there were a Chinese resturant, Subway, Sharks, a furniture store then a vacant building and another furniture store and at the very end were a Beauty Supply.

They continued driving to 115th and Halsted when they came to a stop at the red light, on their right were a Mobile Gas Station, a Dunkin Donuts, and across the street from the Mobile Gas Station were a resturant called Checkers. To their North West were a giant lot that used to be a mini mall but it was closed down. Victoria pointed over to the Vacant mall building and asks "What used to be over there?" Treana adjusted her glasses some noticing it was snow on the gorund now and somewhat everywhere. "Oh that." she began "It used to be a mall..but they got closed down." Samantha looked over to it and nodded, Tina pointed to the light "The light's green Samantha." Samantha pressed her foot on the gas as they drove down to Mc Donalds drive thru which was on the corner of 114th and Halsted along with a Popeyes and a church building. They pulled up to the drive thru menu when they heard Elsa's voice "Welcome to Mc Donalds, may I take your order?" Samantha rolled her window down and replied "Um.. yes, can I get four cheese burgers with fries, medium drink and one crispy chicken sandwich with a small fry and large pop." Treana looked back at Tralina and says "Is the Mc Chicken yours?" Tralina winked at Treana and says "Yup!" Tina shook her head and laughed saying "I can't take her seriously when she's like this." the lady spoke again "Your total is forty-two dollars and fifteen cents." Victoria adjusted her head a little and says "Is that Elsa?" Samantha blinked and says to the voice "Um.. Okay." she drove up to the window where the lady who looked like Elsa was,her name is Elisax, she stilled had her blonde hair but her eyes were brown and she was wearing a Mc donald's uniform.

Samantha reached in her pocket and pulled out her last fifty dollars saying "Here you go." Elisax smiled and took the money, she pressed a few buttons and got the change out saying "Your change is seven dollars and eighty-five cents." she handed it to Samantha. Samantha took her money and smiled. Victoria quickly tapped Samantha's shoulder, Tralina looked over at them. Samantha turned her head in Victoria's direction and asks "What?" Victoria pointed to the window saying "Ask her, if she's Elsa from the movie Frozen!" Samantha quickly looked at Elisax who was smiling to her, she licked her lips a little and asks "E-Excuse me, are you that Elsa girl from Frozen?" Elisax's smile faded and she quickly shook her head no. "Sorry, that's my Mom.. she um.. she died twenty years ago.." said Elisax lowering her eyes half way, with her head hanging down some. "It kills me every time someone ask me if I'm my mom because I resemble her so much.." Tralina noticed tears falling on the counter beneath Elisax in the window, she bit her lower lip softly and says "Um.. excuse me but how did you're Mom die?" Elisax wiped her tears a little as they kept coming, she was breathing a bit faster as she cried "V..Visogaths..came in and killed her right in front of me.." Tralina nodded pretending to be interested and asks "How old are you?" Elisax wiped her tears as she spoke "I'm twenty-six..I..have three kids..two girls and one boy.." Tralina nodded and asks "How old are they?" Elisax looked at Tralina with hope in her eyes. "T-The oldest is six..she's a girl..then there's her little sister who's four and their brother who's two.." Tralina crossed her arms and hummed before speaking "Don't worry Elisax, everything's going to be okay now.. I'm sure you had it rough since I've been gone but the struggle is over now." Elisax's eyes glistened in the light as she was about to cry again, Tralina gave her a closed eyes smile and asks "How's our order coming?" Elisax wiped her eyes and handed it to Samantha through the window along with a black box. "Um.. give this to that girl back there.." Tralina giggled and replies "My name is Tralina Nimakaze." Elisax's eyes widened with more hope when she heard her name. "Nimakaze.. are you his daughter..? a descendant perhaps..?" Tralina laughed nervously and opened her eyes as they pulled away saying "Sure, let's go with that."

 **To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Now, I'm back with the twelth chapter to the fourth installment of Tray's New Life series. I hope you guys enjoy this one too!**

 **Cast**

 **Tralina: Annd after a short break we're back**

 **Treana: The Author owns everything and everyone in it.**

 **Tina: Yeah, now let us continue.**

 **Trayvon in a hush tone: The story.. starts.. now.**

 **Chapter 12: Infiltrating Cook County**

Several hours later, Trayvon and co. we're all back at Treana's place looking at her computer screen. It was a blue print of Cook County, there were several red marks on the outside and on the side of the building. Treana rotated it around on her screen a few times before connecting it to her projector, the projector turned on and displayed the image on the wall. Samantha cleared her voice a little and pointed at the blueprints on the wall and say "What is that?" Treana rotated the image around a bit more before saying "This right here girls, is a blue print of Cook County, all their entrances and guards." Samantha crossed her arms some and says "Why are we looking at this again?" Treana continued rotating the image on the screen some and says "Because we're going to need this if we're going to break in Cook County." Victoria pointed to the red dots on the map and asks "What is this thing? Some sort of danger zone?" Tina nodded her head yes and replies "Those are the guards, who's guarding Cook County at the moment." Victoria lightly trailed her finger along the wall of the blue print. Tralina had her arms crossed but she didn't say anything, her eyes were fixated on the blue print and she gently chewed her lower lip. Samantha looked over at Tralina and says "Tralina, that girl from Mc. Donald's does she know you or something?" Tralina glanced over at her and gave a short nod and replies "I knew her Mom back then in 2015, we always hung out and talked about stuff, at the time she was only three years old. A meer baby." Samantha gently rubbed her shoulder then says "Did you.. try to recruit her Mom at some point?" Tralina thought on it for a bit and shook her head no. "Not exactly, I just liked hanging around her, you know?"

Samantha nodded and didn't ask anymore questions. Victoria looked at Tina and says "So.. are they going to get on with the plan or..?" her voice trailed off some. Tina grinned and nodded in agreement "I'm sure Tralina is thinking on one as we speak." Treana rotated it counter clock wise a few times "Tralina, did you come up with anything yet?" asked Treana. Tralina nodded and walked up to the wall where the projector was. "Of course, I got a plan. First off before i start telling it, just know i'm gonna need you to stay here and tell us what's happening from the screen Treana." Treana shrugged "Meh, just get on with it." said Treana in a bored tone. "Right" said Tralina "Since Treana's going to stay back and monitor everything from the computer screen, she'll be able to tell us where everyone is and where to go so we won't run around looking clueless." They all nodded while listening as he spoke. "Tina, Samantha and Victoria. You three are going to come with me inside Cook County to free the others." He swiped left and it spinned some more. "Although on the first floor, I'm going to need Tina to fight them off on her own." Tina nodded her head okay as he continued. "On the second floor I'll leave it to Samantha to hold them off on that floor, Tina once you're done on your floor go on up and lend Samantha a hand with her possy." Victoria saw the plan so far and she was liking it. "Next on the third floor, that's where they're keeping my Team, Victoria and I will split up and look for them. We'll break them out of their cells than tell them to go wait outside Cook County." she took a light deep breath before continuing. "On the fourth and final floor, I'll go there by myself and eliminate their leader."

Tina raised her right hand up a bit. "Wait, are you sure you want to go by yourslf? I mean, I know you're strong but the leader is strong too. The man freaking took down tailed beast, all on his own, and he's using their power to act as a battery to some sort of weapon." Tralina crossed her arms and thought on it a bit, she crossed her legs infront of one another while looking at each and every last one of them carefully. "I'm sure, i understand what predicament I might be in, in my current strength but trust me, he won't be getting any wins today." Tina stared at her and carefully checked her out again and says "He needs the Ten Tails power in order for their weapon to be complete." Tralina put her hand on her stomach while thinking a bit on her decision, without anymore hesitation she pushed the thought to the side. Jyuubi heard this from in her Mind Scape, her eyes seemed to have gotten a bit more sad as she heard it. "My..power is the only power to complete the weapon huh?" she sighed softly to herself, knowing what decision she was going to pick. Tralina felt a light jolt of electricty run through her body. " Again, I'm sure about this guys. Now let's get going." Tralina walked out the front door and got inside the car and waited for the others to get in with her. Tina looked at Treana and gave a soft smile before walking in the car. Treana looked over at Samantha and grinned "Good luck with your mission!" said Treana, Samantha nodded her head okay and replies "Geez, that all sounds kind of.. hard." Victoria pulled out her gun they used during practice and shot at a vase on the other side of the room causing it to break. Treana and Tina both glanced back at it and nodded in approval. "Well she's fired up." said Treana, Tina started walking to the closet saying "Let's keep it that way." she opened the closet and pulled out three crystal black suits. Samantha and Victoria glanced at the suits "We can't go in empty handed now can we?" said Tina smiling as she handed Victoria and Samantha a suit. The three girls went into their rooms and got changed.

Tralina smirked to herself as her mind fled back to 2016, she remembered the suits they wore in the battle against Civic. That was a battle that had been won by sheer luck. Jyuubi materialized next to her and placed her hand on her shoulder as she started glowing and returned as Trayvon Nimakaze. "So kid, I've got good news for you. I managed to restore fifty percent of your power." said Jyuubi smiling widely, she was clearly exhausted from all the work she's been doing to restore his power and the price for doing that has been extremely weakining her. "Is that so? Thanks Jyuub, you've been a big help." said Trayvon smiling at her slightly. Jyuubi put her hands behind her back while staring at him "Is there something wrong Tray?" asked Jyuubi patting his cheek gently. "You don't seem to happy about it." Trayvon smiled a bit more before walking past her, he opened his right hand as Burcalixe appeared in his hand, he gripped it tightly and with his left hand, he lightly flicked his Bronze T shaped chain before dismissing Burcalixe. "I'm thrilled about it, I'm just not sure how to react." said Trayvon rubbing the of his head with his right hand, looking at Jyuubi and laughing lightly. Jyuubi gave him a closed eye smile and disappeared inside him once again. Treana had managaed to get in her own suit as well. Trayvon glanced over at Treana just as Samantha came out the room, the suit hugged her curves in all the right way, her breast were clearly cupped in the suit and her clevage were hugged as well. Victoria and Tina suits had done the same a little less though, Victoria glanced at Trayvon and asks "How do we look?" Trayvon examined his four female friends and gave them a thumbs up "You all look great."

The girls smiled and giggled a bit. Trayvon licked his lower lip some and started walking out the door "Let's go." said Trayvon, "Right" said Tina, Samantha and Victoria. Treana sat down at her computer screen "Good luck guys!" said Treana once again. Trayvon walked over to Samantha's car and raised his left hand at it as the driver's door, passenger's door, and backseat door opened. "Whoa" said Victoria getting in the passenger's seat. "Someone's got a little more juice then they led on." Samantha got in the driver's seat saying "I think his power might be returning..oh who are we kidding he never lost it." Tina got in the backseat and they closed the door, Trayvon sprouted his gray wings out his back and took off to the sky, Samantha drove after him, Victoria lowered her window down to get a good look at him. "He's flying!" said Victoria hitting the car door loudly as they drove by side streets cheering. Trayvon stayed high up in the sky to avoid being seen by any other Visogath scum, his mind roamed from saving his friends, Ruby and Xion. "Guys." said Trayvon speaking into their minds with thought speak "I can't say i'm a hero nor a villain but I done things heroes and villains shouldn't have done. I'm not an anti hero either. I'm simply a guy who wants to protect this town, planet, universe and city from anymore threats." he glanced down as he soared high while gaining on Cook County "Earlier today I.." said Trayvon glancing around at the darkened sky even though it was only 5pm. "killed an enemy who was disguising as an old friend who's been dead for ten years... and after this I.." Trayvon didn't finish his sentence as he landed outside of Cook County prison with his wings quickly tucked away again. Samantha pulled up behind him, parked her car and they girls got out.

Trayvon reached in his pocket and pulled out three com-links and says "Put this in your ear, don't lose it." they each took one and done as he asked, Treana had pulled hers out her pocket and done the same. Trayvon's eyes glowed a light blue color before returning to their usual dark brown color. "Weapons ready." he said to them as he walked up to it, on the outside by the entrance were four Visogath, they hadn't seen them coming. Victoria, Samantha and Tina all aimed their guns at three of them and fired one shot each at them, the Visogath dropped to the floor dead, as the fourth one was about to alert the others but Trayvon took a single step before appearing behind the Visogath and drove his fist through it's head, instantly killing it. They watched as it's body fell on the ground lifelessly. "Change of plan. Tina, I want you to guard this exit, if you see any Visogath running your way just shoot them." said Trayvon walking inside Cook County with Samantha and Victoria close by him, Tina nodded and shouts to him as they walked away "You can count on me!" Treana sat back at her desk, four blue marks appeared on the map, one was outside Cook County and the other three were huddled together moving in sync. She figured it was them. Samanth looked down at the marble white floor, and beige walls. She noticed there were a lot of chairs and a few offices in the part they were in. "There's no-one here" said Samantha a bit relieved. Victoria glanced over at Trayvon who put his hand on Samantha's shoulder and pointed over to the stairway "I want you to guard this lobby, if it's not me or anyone else coming downstairs just shoot them down." Samantha gave him a slight nod. Victoria smiled to Samantha and says "You got this girl, this is the moment you've been waiting for all your life! Try not to mess it up."

Samantha smiled at her and replies "Don't worry, i'll try not too." Trayvon chuckled a bit then opened his right hand as Burcalixe appeared once again, he gripped it firmly and says "Tina, Victoria, Samantha put your hoods on and zip it up, your suits have a cloaking feature in it. It'll be some help." They did as he asked, and boom they became invisible. Trayvon's eyes lightly glew a gold color and he saw them. "You're in my sight, once i see you. There's no escaping my vision." Trayvon and Victoria started walking upstairs to the second floor, this floor was no different than the first floor except it had a lot more offices and a smaller waiting area. there were a total of eight Visogath on the second floor. Trayvon glanced over at Victoria as they started walking "Victoria" he began, she looked at him. "I've been doing some thinking on why your eyes were so red.. and then it hit me." said Trayvon, Victoria chewed her lower lip as she silenced her com-link, this caused her to disappear off the map next to Trayvon and a few seconds later he did too. Victoria took her hood off and gave a low laugh then says "You were huh? Well tell me did you figure it out yet?" Trayvon raised his index finger as he ran forth and slashed down three Visogath easily, he looked back at Victoria and nodded "I have-" he stopped talking as two Visogath jumped at him from both sides, he didn't move, he stood there as Victoria shout three of them down with her gun. Their bodies hit the floor and Trayvon stood up again, he gestured to the door on the other side of the room, they quickly ran towards it and opened the door. When they opened it, there were two Visogath standing at the stairway. They turned around only to have two bullets at their heads. Trayvon looked back at Victoria as he walked upstairs saying "You're a Vampire."

 **To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Did you guys enjoy the last chapter? Did you like my little secret about Victoria?^^**

 **Cast**

 **Kate: Wow, I didn't know Victoria were a Vampire!**

 **Mark: Me either.. I clearly over looked her..**

 **Tom: Don't feel bad, i'm sure you'll have the chance to get her Mark.**

 **Spike: Not unless Trayvon just instantly kills him.**

 **Mark: ...**

 **Kate laughing: The story starts now!**

 **Chapter 13: Wgn News, Kelly strikes again!**

Downtown in the News station were many workers who were getting ready to start brodcasting the news, a lady with an all red dress had walked upstairs to the fourth floor, she looked to be about 52. Her hair was dyed from it's usual brown to a more silver color and she wore yellow contacts to hide her true eye color. "Hmm" said the lady looking around a bit at the workers and the News crew. The floor is black marble tile as the walls were lime green with a couple of pictures on the wall with a few words written underneath them. She figured they were past owners of the News building she was currently in. "I wonder what a girl has to do to get some service around here." One of the News crew members wore blue jeans, a red shirt, a white hat and black shoes, he was dark skin with brown eyes and black hair, his name tag was on the right side of his chest. His name is Jared Lanch, the lady glanced over at the man, her name is Kelly. Jared walked over to Kelly smiling "Hey, how are you? Let's go grab a drink?" asked Jared playing with his hat. Kelly smiled warmly at him, croosed her arms and shook her head no. "I'm fine thank you though." said Kelly as her smile faded from view as she glanced around a bit more at the News station.

Jared stopped playing with his height before putting his hands in his pockets. "So um are you new here or something? I haven't really seen you around here lately." said Jared laughing awkwardly, Kelly smiled still as she replied to him. "You can say that." said Kelly reading the signs around her a bit. Jared nodded his head, looked at Kelly once more as he licked his lower lip gently. "So where you from?" he sked her curiously, Kelly shook her head, gave a light shrug. "I can't tell you that, but you can tell me where you're from." said Kelly. Jared beamed a half happy smile on his face. "I understand and I'm mostly from a different part of Chicago." said Jared grinning to himself. "They've got some interesting things in Chicago to be honest." said Kelly glancing over at him once more "Um... when are you guys going on air?" Jared pointed over to another roomsaying it was currently in session, she bowed to Jared, and ran over to the recording booth and gently yanked it open. The News crew wondered what she was doing in their room, she quickly went to go take a seat next to the female News reporter and says "Good evening everyone, I am Kelly.. and I have something very interesting to tell you all."

They all sat there and waited in suspense, wondering what she was going to say next. If it's her luck and not something else. "I'm here to tell you all about the missing Visogath from the South Side of Chicago. It seems a mysterious force has shown up and started slaying every last one of them. There hasn't been any image gallery detecting that anything was wrong." said Kelly sitting down in a chair. "You're getting his power from people to say that to me." She tapped the table. "Trayvon Nimakaze has returned to earth and he is currently, hopefully or maybe thinking about freeing us. Trayvon Nimakaze if you're out there please help us. Don't just leave us where we're at you know!" The security guards came and dragged Kelly out the studio as they all stared in excitement and disbelief as to him ressurecting. She didn't care, she done enough to convince the people, he was here. Security guard dragged Kelly out the building by her arms, Kelly struggled against th two muscular men, she closed her eyes in defeat and sighed as she furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm done here, I told them what I needed to tell them.. let's just hope I wasn't wrong by making that News report.." said Kelly as they opened the door for her to walk out.

Kelly stood up, dusting herself off in the process, she smiled to herself as she walked out the building with her hands to her sides. Jared who saw Kelly being dragged out the building blinked as his eyes lite up a bit in a little confusion but he understod what she was trying to say and whatever it was she was saying, clearly wasn't any good for her nor mankind. Jared glanced at the security guards as they were walking past him silently and quickly, they seemed in a hurry to get back to their posts. Jared bit his lower lip thn ran out after Kelly. "Kelly!" he said a bit loudly, he looked around and saw she was nowhere in sight, even though she just left a few seconds ago. His mind went blank a bit as he wondered who Kelly was and what was her purpose being here other than delivering that message. Jared sighed as he started going back in th building, soon his short memory of meeting Kelly had completely faded from his mind, almost as if she hadn't existed at all.

 **To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here we are finally into the new year with chapter 14! Without further a do, let us begin!**

 **Cast**

 **Kate: The authors owns everyone and everything in this book.**

 **Tom: Nevermind the category**

 **Spike: The story starts now.**

 **Tray: Aren't you guys out of order?**

 **Kate, Tom, and Spike: ...**

 **Abby: pfft...!**

 **Tray: um.. right, onward with the book.**

Chapter 14: Rescuing The Ultimate Team

Victoria followed him upstairs to the next floor while thinking on what Trayvon had said to her, she shook her head no as she followed behind him. "What?" said Victoria completely shocked by what Trayvon had said to her. "You think I'm a Vampire?!" Trayvon raised his hand to hush her down some. "Be quiet, if you get too loud they'll-" Trayvon was cut off by the remaining six Visogath rushing in at them all at once, without thinking Trayvon snapped his fingers and watched them exploded, causing guts and blood to be shot on the walls. After he killed them he fell to his right knee panting a bit heavily. Victoria quickly kneeled down beside him and asks "Trayvon, are you okay?!" Trayvon waved his hand signaling her he was fine. "There's two levels on this floor alone, one leads to the prison cells and the other one leads to the court yard. I'll go to the court yard while you go take care of the prison cells." said Trayvon standing up as his energy was regained but his power was slowly recovering at it's abnormal pace. "What?! But what if their leader is there?" asked Victoria in a concerned manner. "If you're not careful everyone in town might.." Trayvon chuckled not really listening to her as he started walking to the court yard by himself saying "All you need to focus on is getting them all out their cells, let me worry about their leader." He pulled out a red vail and tossed it at her in a normal pace and she caught it. Inside the bottle were human blood! Victoria glanced over in his direction before he faded out of view. "Vampires can't use their powers if they've starved themselves on animal or meat packet blood. It isn't a permanent fix but it's enough to get this job done." said Trayvon fading out of view. Victoria hesitated before she opened the vail and drank the swig of blood, it tasted bitter then sweet and yet refreshing. Her eyes glowed their usual red but this time, they were brighter.

Trayvon had walked down the hall alone with his sword, Burcalixe in his right hand, he lightly tapped it against the walls as he made his way out into the court yard. The first thing he noticed were the prison walls were really high so he couldn't try and takes this fight to the skies. His eyes darted over to the basketball court but unfortunately nobody was sky had gotten dark out and the prison court yard lights were turned on. The ground was brown beneath his feet, Trayvon got this eerie feeling someone was behind him. He slide his hood on then turned around and saw it was no-one there, he turned forward again and there stood Mark in his Visogath armor which was blue, green and grey. They had designs on his armor that of a spider's web and he wore a helmet, his helmet was purely black but the lens were blue. "Well..well well.. what have we here?" said Mark examining Trayvon as he carefully slide Burcalixe across the ground. "We seem to have some old man who still believes the world needs a hero like him here to protect it." finished Mark laughing, his tone was rather sadistic as he stared at the hooded Trayvon who slowly approached the guy without really saying anything. "You're too late old man, my entire fleet is here and you don't stand a chance against all of us- yet alone against someone like me." Mark started walking towards Trayvon with what appeared to be a gun who's design copied that of a Glock forty-five in his left hand. It was a different color though, it was chocolate brown with a chocolate trigger and handle, the barrell of the gun had an extended mag on it with three barrell chambers connecting into a 'V' shape, meaning it shot three bullets at once at approximately twelve meters.

In the prison cell area Victoria had managed to get to the first cell easily since no Visogath were nearby at all. "All right Victoria, you got this. All you have to do is simply open the cell." Victoria stopped and looked inside the cell and saw an lady that looked about thirty-seven, her hair and clothes were dirty and she looks like she's been beating for hours and days, unable to heal. "What the? Who are you?" asked Victoria as she opened th cell. The lady coughed several times before speaking. "My name is Abby, one of the members of The Ultimate Team." said Abby standing up slowly as she kept her eyes locked on Victoria. "Are you friend or foe?" Victoria's eyes scanned over Abby, she saw how badly beaten, she almost wanted to cry at the sight of it but didn't. She then nodded to her question "I-I'm a friend." said Victoria stepping aside with a half smile on her face. "It's your lucky day, you're going home." Abby's eyes widened in pure delight, she hesitated before walking out the cell then stopped. "This isn't a trick is it?" Victoria shook her head no. "If it was a trick I would have told you that." Abby nodded and walked out the cell to Victoria, Abby saw Victoria was a vampire and decided to trust her on this. "Very well... What's your name?" asked Abby. Victoria grinned and replied "My name is Victoria Rodgers." Abby smiled back weakly and bent down a little. "Well Victoria Rodgers, are we going to save the others?" Victoria grinned and nodded and replies "Of course we're going to save them! Lead the way Abby!" Abby closed her eyes and tried to focus on everyone's energy in the facility, it took a moment but she was able to sense Ranee's energy. Abby opened her eyes and pointed to her left "Ranee's that way.. we should hurry up and get her out of there." said Abby walking int he direction of Ranee's prison cell.

Trayvon stayed silent as he held Burcalixe in his hand again while keeping his eyes focused on Mark. He raised his left hand a little as he entered thought speak with Jyuubi. "Jyuubi, can you hear me?" he said lowly. Jyuubi's voice came in a bit crackly for a moment before clearing up. "Sorry Trayvon, I was busy finishing up a project I started on. What's up?" said Jyuubi. Trayvon pointed Burcalixe at Mark and says lowly "What is that armor he's wearing?" Jyuubi went quiet for a few seconds and replied "It's Visogath battle armor, ot enhances his attack and speed power but if he takes enough damage I believe, you can kill him." Trayvon lowered his sword again and smiled from behind his hood. "Well, this sounds like fun." said Trayvon removing his hood fully as his Bronze 'T' shaped chain dangled in front of his chest. "Mark is it?" said Trayvon lightly swinging Burcalixe around. "Do you really think that gun can harm me?" Mark pulled the back of his gun back as it loaded a bullert into the chamber. "How about we find out?" said Mark firing his first round of bullets at Trayvon. Trayvon closed his eyes for a minute, he sensed the bullet coming, he could feel it's heat. He continued keeping his eyes closed then in one swift motion he brought his sword up to the air, causing the bullet to bounce off Burcalixe and hit a nearby light which made it go out. Trayvon opened his eyes as he looked behind him and saw the 'V' shaped bullet stuck in th light, he turned his attention back to Mark, Mark didn't do anything. He simply clapped his hands together. "Bravo, Bravo, what a nice show you put on indeed." he aimed his gun back at Trayvon "But don't think you'll be successful a second time." said Mark firing a barrage of bullets at Trayvon. "Uh-oh." said Trayvon running to his right in a fast pace motion, Mark kept on shooting in hopes of hitting it's target.

Victoria and Abby continued to Ranee's cell while watching their backs just in case an enemy were to appear. "So." said Victoria with her hands in her pockets. "How was .. um.. it?" Abby ignored Victoria's comment and kept walking, she didn't want to make it seem rude but she had other important things to do besides chit chat. "Um.." said Abby as she made a right with Victoria close by her. "I rather not talk about that." Victoria nodded her head as she got the hint. "So.." said Victoria looking at the cells to her right as they walked. "Do you enjoy working for The Ultimate Team?" Abby sighed lowly as she looked at few empty cells to their left. "Maybe twenty-five years ago I would've enjoyed working for them.. but every time I think we're done, we're constantly training, preping our weapons, going over plans. It all gets a bit overwhelming, even though this is what I signed up for. None of us expected it to go on like this." said Abby as she stopped outside in. Ranee sat there on the floor, she had been chained up to the wall witha blue like torch sucking her dry of all her energy. "Ranee!" said Abby rushing to her friend's side but she ended up falling flat on her face. Victoria ran over to Ranee and undid the tool that was sucking her dry of her power. Ranee fell to her knees but Victoria gratefully caught her, she looked over to Ranee and asks "Can you walk?" Ranee was very weakened and could barely talk. "I'll take that as a no." Victoria urned around to Abby, Abby had gotten up to her feet and smiled as Victoria turned Ranaee to face her. "Hey Ranee, it looks like it's time to go." said Abby. Ranee opened her eyes half way and smiled and says weakly "...Why?" Abby tried to heal Ranee with what little energy she had and replies "Trayvon's home."

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. The Final Show down!

**Her we are with the fifteenth and final chapter to this amazing story!**

 **Cast**

 **Ranee: After what seemed like a very long time..we've returned.**

 **Abby: Actually.. yeah we're back haha.**

 **Tray: Nevermind the category, the Author owns everything and everyone in this book.**

 **Samantha: The story starts now!**

 **"If I give up now, what example will I show to the others and those after them?" - Trayvon Nimakaze**

 **Chapter 15: The Final Show down!**

Ranee sat there on the floor as Abby continued to heal her with what energy she had left. "He's...back..?" said Ranee in a tired tone, she opened her right hand out then opened and closed it. Abby nodded her head yes, she had both of her hands resting on Ranee's shoulders as she healed her. "It sounds like a dream, I know but, it's really true Ranee." said Abby smiling a bit as she took her hands off Ranee's shoulders. Ranee streched her arms a bit as she got up off the floor. Her eyes wandered around where they were, after a few seconds of recollecting herself she locked her eyes with Abby and says "We have to get the others out as soon as possible. We have to help him with this battle." Abby nodded in agreement. "Yeah!- wait no!" Abby pointed to Victoria. "We can't let her go with us to battle, that and we're all pretty weak after all these years we've been here. The only thing we can do at the moment is free the others and flee to safety." finished Abby walking out Ranee's cell, she stood there for a moment, glanced over her shoulder to Ranee. "That's if you're interested in helping the others that is." Ranee gritted her teeth, she wanted to help Trayvon fight Mark but she understood the situation they were in and nodded her head okay with a long and deep sigh. "Fine, fine. We'll get the others out and flee to safety." said Ranee walking over to Abby as she made a right leading towards the other cells with a few other members in them. "Where are we going?" asked Victoria as she followed the two heroes. Ranee glanced over at Victoria and back to Abby as they began following Abby "We're going to get the others out." Victoria looked around a bit, she wasn't sure how to sense energy but she knew she could probably find them faster if she ran around blindly but that wasn't such a good idea.

Trayvon kept dodging all of Marks attacks that he sent at him. Mark gritted his teeth as his bullets followed Trayvon everywhere he went, he was hoping to have hit his target by now. "Will you just sit still and let me hit you already?!" yelled Mark in frustration. Trayvon kept dodging his bullets without using too much speed or energy. "You want me to sit still so you can shoot me? Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." said Trayvon sarcastically as he jumped and ducked a few bullets that almost hit him. Mark kept shooting until he finally ran out of bullets. "Gah!" yelled Mark tossing his guns to the floor. "If that's how you want to do things then so be it!" Mark started walking towards Trayvon with his fist balled up, he stood there with both of his arms out stretched and says "Come and get me!" Trayvon stopped dodding and opened his right hand as Burcalixe re-appeared in his hand. "I'd honestly love nothing more than to strike you down Mark." Jyuubi materialized in hr spirit form next to Trayvon, she had her arms crossed with her eyes locked on Mark she says "Go get him." Trayvon started walking towards Mark, he began getting covered in multiple colors at once. Red, blue, green and white. Each color overlapped each other as Trayvon approached Mark with Burcalixe in his hand. "Oh trust me, Jyuub. That's exactly what I'm going to do." Mark stood there with a sly smile as he waited for Trayvon to get closer to him. "You must feel relieved that you're struggle is almost over huh Trayvon?" said Mark chuckling lightly as approached him. Trayvon brought his right hand forth with Burcalixe and was about to cut Mark down when suddenly a bright light erupted from Mark's body, causing it to nearly blind Trayvon in the process.

Trayvon quickly covered his eyes as he jumped back from Mark. "My eyes! I can't see!" said Trayvon gripping BUrcalixe in his hand tighter then usual. Mark laughed as the light died down from him. "Aww, what's wrong Trayvon? Is my light too bright for you?" Mark started making his way towards Trayvon very fast. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to help you out!" he threw to jabs at Trayvon, he connected succssfully. Trayvon stepped back as he was being attacked by Mark, without his eye sight he wasn't sure where to guard or attack at. "Ugh!" said Trayvon being punched into a nearby wall. Mark laughed as he stood there watching Trayvon. "What's this? I thought you were stronger than th others? Why is it yo aren't fighting back?" Trayvon laid there in the wall with his eyes closed, he sighed with his left arm drapped across his face, he was waiting for his sight to come back to him. "This..is bad." said Trayvon lightly hitting Burcalixe against the rocks. "I'll have to fight him another way." Jyuubi materialized in her spirit form next to Trayvon, she saw what was happening and shook her head in disbelief. "Trayvon, listen to me. I know how you love fighting strong opponents but now isn't the time to be trying to have any fun. If you don't take this seriously you could die- again." Trayvon waved his hand to her in dismiss, then sat up on the floor. "Shut up Jyuubi, let me handle this." said Trayvon carefully coming out the wall. He stood there with his eyes closed, Burcalixe was still in his hand. Mrk stared at Trayvon as he pointed Burcalixe at the floor, and with his other hand he waved to Mark. "What's wrong? I thought we were still fighting?" Mark bit his lower lip gently, he noticed how Trayvon appeared to have his guard down. "Ha! Don't make me laugh!" yelled Mark as he rushed him.

Samantha stood there by the stairway, she didn't let her guard down as sh continued looking around for the enemies that was going to show up sooner or later. "This is boring.. I wished they all just hurry up so we can go.." said Samantha in a low sigh. Sure she was worried about Trayvon and Victoria's safety but she didn't want them to get ambushed by an enemy. Samantha had pushed the talk button on her com link, that had been in her right ear the whole time and says "Treana, are they done yet?". Treana was at home on her computer monitoring them. She pushed the talk button back and says "Well, Victoria managed to find two of them, although I'm not sure who they are." Treana reached over on her table and picked up her bottle of water that had been sitting there for the past ten minutes. She opened her water, drank some and put the top back on it. "And it looks like Trayvon is apparently fighting something or someone." . Tina who was outside of Cook County had been sitting on the stairs with her gun resting on her lap, she was looking up at the night sky as she listened in on what Treana and Samantha were talking about. 'The night sky..looks so peaceful..' she thought to herself. There was a loud crash, like someone had ben thrown into something, she quickly hopped up with her gun in her hand and says through the com link "What was that?". Samantha, Abby and Ranee had managed to get everyone out their cells. "Great" said Victoria "We got everyone out, now we have to get go-" Victoria was cut off when she heard the loud crash, coming from the courtyard. This caused everyone to rush towards a window, and they saw Trayvon who had just got out the wall with his eyes closed and hhis guard was down.

Eilly had been healing everyone as they were looking out the window to half of their strength or what was left of it. "You guys, we have to get out of here, otherwise this rescue plan is a bust." said Eilly walking away from the crowd and slowly made her way downstairs to the first floor. Jack looked away from the window and back to everyone and says "Alright Tut! Let's move out!" everyone looked at Jackas they made their way down to the first floor. Victoria's eyes had returned to her natural eye color, signaling the blood had worn off. Victoria pushed the talk button on her com link and says "Samantha, Treana, Tina, we got them. We got every last one of them out safely. We're making our way to the first floor now." . Samantha was looking through the window, she saw Mark rushing towards Trayvon very fast. Her heart pounded faster with each step Mark took towards him. "No.." said Samantha watching what was about to happen. She heard Victoria's voice come in through the com link, she walked away from the window just as she heard foot steps coming from upstairs. Samantha quickly ran over to the stairway and aimed her gun directly at the female who had been making her way to her. "Don't move! Identify yourself or I'll shoot!" yelled Samantha. The female raised her hands in the air "Wait.. I know you." said Eilly lowering her hands down as she walked towards Samantha. That caught Samantha off guard, she lowered her gun to her side as she stared at Eilly. "You're that little girl from twenty years ago. Wow you've grown up to be a big girl." Samantha glanced at Eilly, she took in how much she changed over time. "Y-You're her..." said Samantha. Their moment didn't last forever, there were other foot steps coming down pretty soon after.

Trayvon stood there as Mark rushed him, Mark let out an intimedating battle cry, he brought his hand forth preparing to strike Trayvon down. Trayvon waited carefully and as soon as his attack came, he dodged it. "Too slow." said Trayvon laughing. Mark gritted his teeth and started unleashing consecutive attacks hoping one of them would hit. Trayvon continued dodging every attack Mark threw at him, heknew it was draining his power to constantly dodge like this but it didn't matter anyway. Jyuubi who was inside, held a blue cube in front of her chest, her right hand hovered over it, releasing black lightning onto it, in hopes of finishing up. Trayvon notice dit and opened his eyes up just as another fist was thrown directly at his face. Trayvon mad eno attempts in dodging it, he took full force of his punch and it sent him crashing directly into the prsion. "O-Ouch..oww.." said Trayvon getting up once again from the ground, he gripped Burcalixe tightly then threw him at Mark, Mark was rushing towards Trayvon in hopes of delivering a final blow. "It's over!" yelled Mark, he was about to jump when he saw Burcalixe being thrown at him really fast, he barely dodged it. Burcalixed cut him along his right arm before getting stuck in a wall. Mark quickly covered the gash and was going to rush again when he saw Trayvon standing in front of him. "Take this!" said Trayvon kicking Mark really hard, the force of the kick shattered Mark's helmet to pieces but his head was very much intact. "I guess I didn't kick as hard as I thought" said Trayvon shaking his head in disbelief at himself. Mark stood up on his feet and quickly punched Trayvon in the chin, Trayvon quickly dodged it and kicked Mark back with enough force to send him flying into the gate.

Mark gritted his teeth more and shouts "I have had it! I have had it with your games you love playing so much!" Mark's armor had cracks in it, he reache don his back and pulle dout his great blade. "Now let's see who's truly stronger here, you're blade versus mines!" Trayvon opened his right hand, Burcalixe came out the wall and directly in his hand. "With pleasure, that sounds fun." said Trayvon getting ready to propell himself at Mark. 'Wait!' said Jyuubi in his mind 'If you two clash, you might not survive it! Just give me a second to finish up!' Trayvon looked at the ground when he heard Jyuubi's words. His eyes locked on Mark as he rushed towards him. "I don't have that kind of patience Jyuubi." and with that he summoned the power from his sword skills, the familar white, blue, green and red overlapped him again. The two locked eyes with one another before bringing their blades forth and clashed! There was a loud boom heard from around them, wind blew heavily and sparks between their blades were seen. "You are not going to win!" shouted Mark pushing against Trayvon more. Trayvon gritted his teeth as he began sliding back little by little. "This is where your story ends!" said Mark once again pushing against Trayvon more. Trayvon planted his feet more, with the rest of his power he pushed back against Mark. Mark laughed and used more of his strength to push against Trayvon "Just give up!" Trayvon kept pushing against Mark, he looked down at the ground and back at Mark, without any warning Trayvon was completely covered in Gray once again, his eyes were pitch black. It wasn't long befor ethe Neutral Demon form over took him completely. Mark stared at him in horror as he watched him push back against him much more easily now.

"If I give up now, what example will I show to the others and those after them?" said Trayvon in a denomic voice. Mark kept pushing against him. Trayvon simlpy flicked his wrist a little, the clash broke and Mark had fallen to his knees with Trayvon's sword inside his chest. Trayvon quickly powered down after the clash and fell to his knees. Jyuubi appeared beside Trayvon and says "Well I managed to-" she stopped when she suddenly vanished. "J-Jyuubi?" said Trayon looking around a bit before face planting to the ground. Mark hallored out in pain. he yanked Burcalixe out his chest and watched his blood pour down his chest and so on. "Th-This can not be!" said Mark "I-I refuse to lose!" Trayvon laughed tiredly, as he laid there on the ground. "Relax Mark, you fought an honorable battle." Mark quickly reached in his pocket and pulled out a remote. "If I'm going to die than i'm taking you heroes with me!" Trayvon's eyes widened as he saw Mark push the button, the entire Cook County then exploded. Eilly and the others who made it outsid Cook County got caught in the explosion as well. There was a loud ringing sound in the com links and finally silence. Eilly and the others had finally made it outside of Cook County, she had a feeling something was about to happen. "This.. can't be good." said Eilly rememebring the Vision she had, she quickly put a sheild up around everyone outside of Cook County. Jack looked up at her curiously as to what was happening. Trayvon's eyes widened as he saw Mark holding the remote in his hand. Mark was going to push it when Jyuubi appeared and grabbed Mark's hand. "Not today!" said Jyuubi, she quickly put a protective barrier around Trayvon.

"Jyuubi what are you doing?!" said Trayvon, he tried sitting up but he still couldn't move much. "I'm going to stop him.." said Jyuubi releasing her grip on Mark. "it's funny, I never really thought about dying.. but I do know this world needs it's savior.." Jyuubi watched as Mark pushed the button the entire Cook County then exploded. Eilly and the others stood inside her sheild as they too were engulfed by the flames. Trayvon screamed loudly at Jyuubi as they eyes locked "Jyuubi get back in me!" Jyuub's eyes were teary eyed and she knew the only way to make sure everyone were safe, was to end it. Jyuubi raised her hands in the air, the flames flew back from everyonce one and towards her. Jyuubi wrapped her arms around Mark as the explosion had blown both of them to peices, leaving nothing of them remaining but ashes. Eilly let her sheild down when the flmaes suddenly vanished. Trayvon was safe inside the barrier Jyuubi put him in. Trayvon finally sat up after the barrier dropped. He looked around frantically for her "Jyuubi!" he called out, but she didn't respond. "This isn't funny!" said Trayvon looking around for her again. "Ow..." said Jyuubi in a faint voice, she got up slowl and fell back to the ground, she was incredibly transparent. Trayvon quickly ran over to her aid "Jyuubi, what..what..." he was lost for words. Jyuubi smiled at him tiredly and hugged him tightly. "I..wanted this..I didn't want the blast too.." she gasped for air. "Don't talk! we'll get you help!" Jyuubi smiled weakly, she broke the hug and pointed over to the prison and there stood the remaining members of their team. "M-Mission..A-Accomplished..." said Jyuubi dropping her arm to her side, she broke into many pieces of dark energy and vanished. Trayvon stared at the spot she once were. Eilly walked over to Trayvon and put her hand on his shoulder and says "Welcome back leader." Trayvon lightly knocked her hand of fhis shoulder as he stood up. "I'm not the leader anymore.." Jack looked at the ground and shouts "We've lost more than enough under your command anyways..." Trayvon heard him but instead he stood up, he grabbed Burcalixe off the ground and started walking away. "I don't care. Do whatever you want." and with that his gray wings sprouted out his back and he flew really high into the air, leaving their view.

three Months had passed and Chicago were free of Visogaths, The Ultimate Team had been disbanded by Jack's orders. They were all gone on a very long, well deserved vacation. Samantha and Victoria returned to their normal lives in Ansonia, her tattoo had disappeared. Kate who went to her home to see her Mom and Dad. She haven't been in contact with anyone from The Ultimate Team, no-one besides Jack that is. She knew the remaining ninty seven members had moved out of Chicago and to other parts of the world, they tried their best to get away from one another as much as they can. "Well.." said Kate closing the door back behind her. "I'm home Mom and Dad." her parents were extremly old and waved at her. "Welcome home." said her Mom. "Did you achiev your goal?" asked her Dad. Kate bit her lower lip and shook her head. "Yes. It was worth the wait Mom." Somewhere on the South side of Chicago, Trayvon soared through the sky by 125th and Wentworth. He had his eyes closed, he knew everyone who died up to now couldn't be revived. And he knew Jyuubi was dead for good. He held his sword, Burcalixe in his right hand. He landed slowly on the ground, the sky was blue, the grass is green and there were two bushes behind him. He put his wings up just as he heard a little girl run past him and another one ran past him saying. "Yay, they defeated th bad guy!" she wore a red flower dress and had on a sun hat. She was dark skin with brown eyes, she stood at 4'5'. "I was thinking we'd never go outside again!" "Anna!" said the other girl, she wore a blue dress with green petals on them, her eyes were blue, she was caucasian with blonde hair. She stood at 4'11'. "Slow down! How many times do I have to tell you they were never here!" said Grace. Anna turned around and faced Grace with a pouting face "Yes they were! You just won't admit it Grace!" Grace rolled her eyes and says "I'm seven and you're five! For all we know it coul have been the military." Anna started running away again. Trayvon watched as they kept running past him, he smiled slightly at the outcome of things.

 **The End**


End file.
